Love Hotel
by neverdie
Summary: -Los humanos son una especie peculiar, nunca dejan de buscar su propia destrucción. Incluso cuando el final está sobre ellos son incapaces de ver más allá de su codicia. -Es verdad, pero no todos merecen ser destruidos, incluso tu tienes que reconocer que hay algunos entre ellos que merecen ser salvados, ¿O ya olvidaste que uno de ellos te salvó la vida? -Yo no he olvidado nada...
1. Capítulo 01

Primero que nada adelanto esta no es una historia de mi autoría, esta es una historia perteneciente a mi compañero Thassarian (para quienes le conozcan o sepan lo que le paso la respuesta es no, sigue igual de mal y no quiere escribir nada, pero ha aceptado que le publique algunas historias que tenía)

Para darle form a este proyecto tengo a mi siempre confiable amigo Kaiser, y como añadido especial una compañera de nick saku también me ayuda. !Gracias a ambos!

Espero este proyecto sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Comienza un desastre.

Delia Ketchum era un ama de casa como cualquier otra en la región de Kanto, una de las pocas que había en pueblo paleta por lo que era muy querida por la comunidad, pero sobretodo muy respetada al ser la progenitora del héroe local Ash Ketchu… por ello cuando una patrulla de la policía internacional fue a su domicilio todos se sorprendieron, incluso más que ella misma. Aunque ella por sus adentros creía saber la causa de ello… siendo su hijo Ash Ketchum.

Su pequeño Ash el cual había iniciado un viaje hacia ya algunos años si bien había traído honor y reconocimiento a su hogar, también tenía la mala costumbre de meterse en problemas de toda índole, en especial si un pokemon legendario estaba involucrado, y aunque confiaba ciegamente en su hijo, mentiría si dijese que no había estado preparando un pequeño fondo en caso de que su alocado hijo crease un problema del cual no pudiese salir adelante por sí mismo. Claro que nunca espero que el problema que causase fuese tan grande que la suprema corte llamase a su puerta, mucho menos que la escoltasen hacia ella de tal manera que casi pareciese hubiese atrapado al mismísimo líder del Team Roket, tanta fue su sorpresa que no tuvo tiempo de pedirle ayuda a su amigo el profesor Oak antes de ser sentada en el banquillo de acusados, rodeada de mucha gente que podía reconocer de la televisión como personas de gran importancia.

-Supongo que ya estamos todos reunidos- Dijo una mujer de larga cabellera y esbelta figura que se pasó ante Delia-¿Comenzamos?

Todos los aludidos asintieron al unísono, Delia solo trago saliva mientras se preguntaba que pudo haber hecho su hijo para reunir a tantas personas en cargos importantes. Tan confundida estaba que optó por hacer lo único que se le vino a la mente.

-Señorita Delia no tiene que levantar la mano como si estuviese en un instituto, si tiene una pregunta simplemente dígala con toda confianza.

Delia se sintió como una niña amedrentada, pero realmente no se tenía la confianza de hablar normalmente, no frente a tantos investigadores, oficiales de gobierno, y otras personas que no conocía, todos claramente ocupaban altos puestos políticos.

-Yo solo me preguntaba ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?

La mujer quien parecía ser la de mayor rango le miro seriamente y solo regreso a ver a la oficial Jenny quien se encontraba detrás de Delia, la cual ante las miradas solo hizo un saludo y exclamo.

-Lo lamento, pero ya que estábamos llamando mucho la atención no hubo tiempo para una explicación detallada, así que puede no entienda su posición actual.

La respuesta de la oficial Jenny provocó una serie de susurros que solo pusieron más nerviosa a Delia quien trago sonoramente, estaba claro que no era consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Silencio por favor-Dijo tajantemente quien parecía tener más rango allí.- Bien, supongo esto es bueno a su propio estilo, permítame presentarme soy Lusamine la encargada de la institución llamada Aether en la región conocida como Alola-La mujer de blanco extiende su mano a Delia.-Un gusto en conocerla.

Delia apretó la mano de Lusamire, con algo de miedo.

-¿Podría decirme que hizo mi hijo en esta ocasión?, según lo que logre entender, estoy aquí por algo que Ash rompió.

Nuevamente los susurros de todas las personas detrás de ella hicieron que Delia quisiese que la tierra de la comiese.

Lusamire se rio un poco antes de sentarse frente a Delia.

-Por el contrario, la razón de porque está aquí no es que su hijo haya hecho algo, de hecho es por algo que su hijo no ha hecho aun, algo que necesitamos que haga o puede la humanidad peligre a mediano plazo.

Delia no entendió para nada lo que Lusamire trataba de decirle y su expresión lo reflejaba perfectamente. Lusamire por su parte solo se limitó a mostrarle una pantalla.

-Dígame Señora Delia ¿Desde hace cuánto que usted no ve niños pequeños jugando en los parques de su pueblo?

Delia se sintió pérdida por esa pregunta, era verdad que últimamente no había visto muchos niños, pero esto tenía una explicación completamente lógica ya que la siguiente generación aún era muy joven como para tener una familia, al menos de forma estable, por ende el número de familias era muy reducido.

Lusamire por su parte solo tecleo unos comandos antes de continuar.

-Esto que ve frente a usted es la lista de nacimientos que ha tenido cada región el año pasado-Delia levanto una ceja ante los datos mostrados al ver que en la mayoría no rebasaba las tres cifras.-Y esta es la de este año, como podrá comprobar incluso si todas las mujeres embarazadas en este momento entrases en labor de parto, no llegaríamos a la mitad de los partos del año pasado. Y esta es una media que se ha repetido en los últimos cinco años.

Delia casi sintió que había logrado atar cabos.

-La natalidad está cayendo, eso lo eh percibido incluso yo como ama de casa. Pero ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con mi hijo?

Todas las personas detrás de Delia comenzaron de nuevo una discusión silenciosa, mientras Lusamire suspiraba. Debía ser más directa si quería que Delia entendiese la situación actual.

-Señora Ketchum, ya que parece usted no entiende, permítame ser lo más directa que esta situación me lo permite- Lusamire inhala y exhala pausadamente.- Deseamos que su hijo ingrese a un programa especial del gobierno, el cual tiene como propósito aumentar la natalidad de las regiones lo más pronto posible.

Delia solo negó frenéticamente.

-¡Mi hijo no está listo para formar una familia! entiendo que puede haber problemas, pero mi Ash es muy joven como para mantener económicamente una familia, señora me está pidiendo una estupidez.

Lusamire solo levanto su mano para callar a Delia.

-Si el problema es económico no hay de qué preocuparse-Una de las oficiales Jenny le extiende un contrato a Delia.- El gobierno se compromete a garantizar una pensión más que suficiente como para sustentar los futuros vástagos de su hijo, así como su educación por delante, después de todo no servirían de nada las instituciones si no se arregla este problema antes que nada.

Delia leyó el contrato que le había sido entregado con ojo crítico, ella no estaba dispuesta a entregar a su hijo a este dudoso proyecto, pero conforme más leía, un miedo casi primitivo nacía en su interior, ya que si bien todo parecía ser a simple vista beneficioso para su hijo en algunas cosas, habían partes que detallaban términos algo perturbadores entre líneas.

-¿Le darán una pensión en función a las chicas que embarace? ¡¿Chicas?! ¡Acaso va a meter a mi hijo con más de una mujer!

-Así es señorita Delia, el problema de la natalidad no es algo que se arregle con solo unos cuantos hijos, esperamos su hijo embarace a no menos de 10 chicas diferentes, todas de diferente regiones de ser posible.

-¡Mi hijo no es un semental de carreras al que puedan obligar a relacionarse sin amor!

-No se preocupe por ello hemos elegido a chicas muy cercanas a su hijo justo tomando ese elemento en mente.

-¡¿Hasta dónde diablos planearon esta estupidez?!

El grito de Delia retumbo en toda la habitación, haciendo que el rostro de todos los presentes se ensombreciera. Casi pareciese que los presentes tuviesen miedo.

Lusamire levanto su mano de nuevo antes de continuar.

-Comprendo su rabia señorita Delia, como madre yo tampoco apoyo este plan, pero….-Una oficial le toca el hombro.-Parece que se nos ha terminado el tiempo- Lusamire le alcanza unos boletos de avión.- Le pido que usted y su hijo se hospeden en nuestro resort, allí podre explicare a todo detalle la situación, incluso usted misma podrá corroborar que las chicas son más que apegadas a su hijo.

Delia se levantó y con gran fuerza agarro los hombros de Lusamire.

-No llevare a mi hijo a ninguna parte-Gruño con rabia mal contenida.

Lusamire lejos de alarmarse por la actitud de Delia se limitó a sonreír tristemente.

-¿Entonces está condenando a la extinción a la raza humana? ¿Quiere ser la culpable de ello y peor aún, volver a su hijo participe de ello? – Lusamire dijo mirándole melancólicamente.- Usted no tiene tantos argumentos como para quejarse, muchas de las aquí presentes incluida su servidora cederemos a nuestras hijas para este proyecto.

Delia no supo que responder, una baja natalidad no podía significar la extinción de los humanos ¿verdad?

-Señorita Delia, me gustaría responderle sus preguntas, ¡enserio que lo deseo!, la necesito a usted y a su hijo más de lo que pueda imaginarse, ¡La humanidad entera los necesita más de lo que pueden las palabras expresar! Pero no puedo hacerlo, no aquí al menos, por favor a no ser que quiera que sus nietos vivan en una época similar a la época de la plaga roja, usted me dará una oportunidad de explicarle- Lusamire sujeta los boletos y los aprieta en la mano de Delia.- Solo una oportunidad, si usted no está de acuerdo lo aceptare, pero por favor venga a mi fundación, allí le explicare a detalle todo.

Delia se quedó de una pieza mientras sujetaba los boletos, en su memoria aún existía un miedo casi instintivo a la plaga roja, si bien esa enfermedad había sido controlada antes de su nacimiento. Aun recordaba esos cuentos de horror donde su madre le explicaba de la forma más realista posible el cómo fue vivir en ese infierno, el hambre, la cacería de supuestos infectados, la paranoia que envolvía a todos. Además de que en las escuelas no se escatimaban medios para explicar lo destructiva que había sido la plaga, tanto a nivel social, como económico. Después te todo en los años que la comunidad médica tardo en descubrir una cura, la enfermedad llamaba vulgarmente como plaga roja logro aniquilar a casi 1/3 de la población.

-Solo una oportunidad, pero si mi Ash no está de acuerdo ¡nos vamos de inmediato!

Los presentes levantaron sus manos casi como si hubiesen ganado la lotería.

-Bien, la veré en Alola, por favor no llegue tarde al aeropuerto- Lusamire señala a la oficial Jenny.-Por favor asegúrate de que llegue a su casa a salvo.

-¡Pondré mi vida en juego para garantizar su seguridad!

El saludo militar de la oficial desconecto a Delia. ¿Era necesario?

-Entendido, en ese caso yo aquí acabare de afinar unos detalles finales… -Dijo viendo a ciertas personas a lo largo de la sala.- Ruego para que podamos vernos de nuevo en Alola, mande mis saludos a su hijo.

La Oficial Jenny cubrió la cabeza de Delia con su saco y la saco por la puerta de atrás, acto que realmente no tenía ningún sentido, ¿Por qué la sacaban de una institución en secreto? ¿Acaso no eran ellos quienes la llevaron allí en un principio?

El regreso a pueblo paleta fue aún más extraño, ya que la oficial Jenny encargada de escoltarla, la había hecho cambiar de carro en no menos de tres ocasiones.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Acaso no puede llevarme a mi casa en la misma forma en la que me trajo?

-Si eso fuese posible de alguna forma, no hubiese hecho falta que la trajésemos a ciudad plateada en un principio.

Delia solo arrugo el ceño en señal de completa incomodidad.

-Sé que esta situación puede parecerle extraña y hasta cierto punto molesta, pero créame que no gastaríamos los recursos si no consideraríamos que esto es estrictamente necesario.

Delia solo rodo los ojos.

-Solo espero que mi hijo haya llegado a casa con bien, y no comience otro viaje mientras nos tardamos el volver.

El carro donde Delia iba dio un parón en seco.

-¡¿Acaso estás loca?! ¿Por qué frenas así? ¡Puedes matar a alguien!

Sin embargo las preguntas de Delia no obtuvieron respuesta, en lugar de eso la oficial Jenny le sujeto con toda su fuerza.

-Información decía que su hijo ya estaba en su casa, ¿Es que acaso no ha llegado?

Delia sintió mucho dolor debido a la fuerza con la que la oficial le agarro los hombros. Pero no lo demostró, aquí estaba pasando algo muy extraño, ¡Y ella quería saber que era!

-Se supone llegaría ayer, pero su vuelo sufrió un imprevisto.

Los colores desaparecieron en la cara de la oficial quien rápidamente cogió su radio y trato de hacer contacto con su cuartel. Lamentablemente la señal no parecía llegar a ninguna parte.

-¿Por qué estás tan asustada?

-¡Su hijo podría estar en grave peligro!-La oficial se peleaba intensamente con su radio, el cual no funcionaba.- ¿Puede localizar a su hijo? Es de extrema importancia.

Delia sintió que de alguna forma los papeles se habían invertido, ahora era ella quien tenía el control, mientras que el miedo consumía a la oficial Jenny. Así que discretamente levanto su celular.

-No hare nada hasta que me digan ¿Qué está pasando? Casi pareciese que todos se han vuelto locos.

Lo oficial Jenny solo observo el celular como si se tratase de un oasis en medio del desierto.

\- ¡Su hijo podría estar en peligro! ¡Deme ese celular!

\- ¡No le daré nada hasta que obtenga algunas respuestas!

La pelea por el dichoso celular continuo por varios minutos hasta que la oficial Jenny decido negociar, no sería productivo que usase su fuerza para someter a Delia, de hecho podía ser muy contra producente.

-Bien hagamos un trato ¿Qué quiere?

-Respuestas.

Delia sonrió al ver como la oficial bajaba sus manos derrotada, era hora de obtener unas cuantas respuestas.

-¿Por qué mi hijo fue seleccionado para ese estúpido programa?

-¿Cómo espera sepa yo eso? Soy oficial no una investigadora.

La respuesta de alguna forma sonó a burla, pero Delia no bajo su guardia, no podía darse el lujo de perder esta oportunidad.

-Bien, intentemos de nuevo ¿Por qué mi hijo podría estar en peligro?

-Existe un grupo fuertemente armado el cual no ha sido debidamente identificado dando caza a todos los posibles candidatos del proyecto "bebés del futuro", de hecho, esa es la razón por la que tuvimos que salir tan apresuradamente de ciudad plateada, alguien rompió el cerco de seguridad del lugar donde nos encontrábamos.

Delia sintió miedo en esta ocasión, aun no se creía del todo la situación en la que había sido arrastrada, pero el tono y la mirada completamente seria de la oficial no le dejaba pensar que esto era una broma. Algo muy grande estaba ocurriendo, ya cada vez era más improbable que esto solo fuese una desagradable broma.

-¿Quién es en realidad Lusamine?

-La doctora Lusamine es exactamente lo que ella dijo, no mintió al presentarse, anteriormente era la presidenta de un instituto de investigación en Alola, pero fue transferida recientemente por uno de los directivos del proyecto….desconozco el porqué.

-Sí, sí, bebés para el futuro. ¿Por qué ese nombre?

-Me parece obvia la respuesta.

Delia seguía queriendo preguntar, pero la idea de que un grupo posiblemente armado de personas estuviesen buscando a su hijo para eliminarlo le aterraba, así que sujeto su celular y llamo a su hijo. Los segundos que pasaron antes de que su hijo contestase finalmente jamás le parecieron tan eternos a Delia o a la oficial Jenny, quienes no habían parado de rogar porque nada le hubiese pasado el chico mientras el celular dio tono de llamada.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Delia se despertaba tras lo que sin duda fue la peor noche que pudiese recordar.

Ayer su hijo había llegado a casa después de terminar su último viaje, lamentablemente tras su última derrota en la liga, Ash, parecía una sombra de sí mismo, estaba tan deprimido que apenas noto a la oficial quien salto al verlo. Su hijo solo se limitó a saludar a su madre antes de irse a su habitación y dormir como un tronco.

La oficial Jenny se había quedado en el cuarto de invitados para asegurarse de que ella y su hijo irían a su encuentro con Lusamine en la región de Alola al amanecer. Cosa que no se dio.

-Todos se han vuelto locos – Exclamo Delia mientras veía a la oficial Jenny vigilar por una de las ventanas. – ¿Es realmente necesario que este en guardia?

La oficial Jenny no respondió. Desde que Delia se negó a salir apenas amaneció, ella había perdido por completo el deseo de hablar con alguien.

-Dios me voy a volver loca…

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese completar de decir lo que pensaba, la puerta se abrió y el profesor Oak entro por ella muy agitado, lamentablemente al hacerlo de forma tan apresurada alertó a la oficial quien no dudó ni un segundo en saltarle encima, para ahorcarle con su cinturón.

Delia tuvo que saltar sobre Jenny quien parecía más que dispuesta a romperle el cuello al pobre hombre. Tras que los tres forcejeasen por unos minutos Jenny soltó al profesor, quien en vez de pedir una explicación sujeto la mano de Delia y la llevo a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

-Sabes Oak, jalarme con tanta fuerza a mi habitación es muy agresivo.

Oak lejos de reírse por la clara insinuación se arrodilló ante Delia.

-Lo siento todo es mi culpa. Yo fui quien envió tus resultados y los de Ash a los laboratorios en Alola.

Delia sintió como la sangre le hervía dentro del cuerpo.

-Qué hiciste ¡¿Qué?!

Oak ignoro el rostro de Delia y continuo con su disculpa de forma apresurada.

-Supe por alguno de tus vecinos que fuiste llevada por la policía internacional. Lo siento la verdad, no espere que la situación se saliese de control tan pronto, pero...

Delia no lo dejo seguir, ya que sujetó a su viejo amigo de la solapa y lo azotó violentamente contra la pared más cercana.

-¡EXPLÍCATE!

Oak tosió un par de veces tratando de enviar el tan preciado oxígeno a sus pulmones, realmente no había esperado una respuesta tan violenta por parte de Delia. Aunque era obvio que ella estaba molesta, de alguna forma sus acciones habían puesto a su pequeño retoño en peligro ¿Qué madre no estallaría en ira asesina?

-Por favor…escúchame.

Delia soltó a Oak, quien cayó sonoramente.

-Creí eras mi amigo, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡A mí! ¿Acaso no somos amigos desde antes de que fueses investigador Pokemon?

-Delia por favor cálmate, todo tiene una explicación, no hubiese hecho lo que hice si no creyese que es lo mejor para ti y Ash.

Delia sintió deseos de pisar la cabeza del profesor cuando este nombró a su hijo, pero se contuvo, quería respuestas y las obtendría de una u otra forma.

-Tienes cinco minutos, antes de que te saque de mi casa a patadas.

Oak tragó saliva, ya que estaba seguro que las palabras de Delia eran verdad. Sin embargo agradeció el tiempo, cinco minutos era mucho tiempo. Solo tenía que explicarle la situación en palabras que una persona normal pudiese comprender.

-Hace más o menos 5 años apareció un nuevo virus. Este virus en un principio solo provocaba que los hombres y las mujeres perdiesen el deseo de reproducirse, no parecía ser algo importante, así que los investigadores lo dejaron como una curiosidad. Ya sabes controlar un poco a los adolescentes calenturientos era algo bueno para la sociedad.

Delia solo apretó los puños en señal de que eso no podía importarle menos. Ante lo que Oak solo levanto las manos en señal de paz.

-Lo que sucede es que recientemente el virus ha mutado de alguna forma, ya no solo mata el deseo sexual de los hombres y mujeres, ahora también los hace estériles. Literalmente este virus está matando el futuro de la humanidad desde la raíz.

Delia se limitó a asentir, no entendía como la situación involucraba a su hijo, pero más o menos comprendía que un virus estaba involucrado.

-¿Un virus? ¿Es enserio? ¿No pudiste inventarte algo más creíble?

-Delia sé que es difícil creer, pero tras cientos de análisis, se llegó a la conclusión de que la humanidad se extinguiría en unas pocas generaciones.

-Vale, digamos te creo-Delia suspiró tratando de calmarse. – ¿De qué forma esto está relacionado con mi Ash?

Oak sonrió mientras se levantaba, parecía que Delia comprendía un poco que él no era el enemigo, ahora solo quedaba explicarle los pormenores y podría dar por saldado el asunto.

-Para explicarte eso, quiero que trates de comprender 3 verdades absolutas, al menos a mi parecer lo son.

-Trataré.

-Primera; el virus no es algo que surgió de la nada, fue creado por humanos.

Delia ahora sintió como le faltaba el aire, acaso el virus había sido creado como en esa novela de Reident que ella veía todos los sábados. ¡No! Eso era solo ficción, esto era la realidad, crear un virus así debería ser imposible ¿Verdad?

-Delia sé que puede sonar extraño y hasta cierto punto muy alocado, pero es la verdad, he analizado el virus personalmente, por eso te digo que no hay duda de que fue la mano del hombre quien lo creo.

Oak se calló en este punto, necesitaba que Delia entendiese este punto, incluso si eso significaba llevara a su laboratorio para que viese por sí misma los datos que él había recolectado.

-¿Entiendes?-A lo que Delia solo asintió mecánicamente.-Bien punto dos: Tú y tú hijo son inmunes a este virus por alguna razón. Lo comprobé personalmente.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Gruño Delia. Ella no quería formar parte de esto.- ¿Sabes lo que quieren hacerle a mi Ash?

-Lo sé, y lo lamento, pero lo hice por el punto tres: El gobierno mundial está reuniendo a personas inmunes a este virus en instalaciones especializadas, allí Ash y tú estarán seguros.

-¿Seguros? ¿Cómo que seguros?

Oak se mordió los labios de verdad no quería irse de la lengua con Delia, al menos no hasta que ella comprendiese mejor la posición en la que estaba, pero eso parecía no poderse dar.

-Hay un grupo extremista llamado los testigos de Arzerus, ellos claman que la humanidad ha destruido el balance del mundo y ahora deben pagar con su destrucción.

Oak sujeta los hombros de Delia con delicadeza.

-Son un grupo armado y extremadamente peligroso, no tienen miramientos en matar a miles.

-Imposible, noticas, las noticias no han dicho nada.

-Toda la información de este grupo o el virus del que te hablo es secreto, los medios han filtrado lo más que han podido esta información, todo para darnos a los científicos tiempo para encontrar una cura, antes de que…

Delia sujeto los hombros del profesor con algo de miedo.

-¿Antes de que?

-Antes de que la histeria consuma a la población general – Oak levanta su celular, allí podía verse a una reportera hablar de ciudad Plateada. – Como puedes ver es un grupo particularmente peligroso, no tuvieron ningún miramiento en reducir una ciudad a un mero cráter.

Delia perdió la fuerza en sus piernas ¿Acaso se encontraba frente al tan rumoreado apocalipsis? Oak la abrazó y la dejo llorar unos segundos en su hombro.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

Oak solo la levanto.

-Lusamine ya te ha pedido te unas a ella, tienes que ir, te llevarán a un lugar seguro, uno donde podrán esperar tranquilamente a que arreglemos todo este problema.

Delia sujetó firmemente el brazo de Oak.

-Ven conmigo.

-No puedo, tengo una labor que hacer en el laboratorio que se encuentra en las islas espuma, Gary también está allí. No pongas esa cara, estaré bien, eres tu quien me preocupa, este grupo parece tener especial interés en matar a los que son "inmunes al castigo de su Dios".

Delia asintió, ya comprendía más o menos la situación en la que se encontraba, aun no comprendía los motivos que habían llevado a su amigo a hacer lo que había hecho, pero en su cabeza la idea de que había gente armada buscando matar a su hijo ya era una posibilidad real.

-Es muy importante que tú y Ash salgan cuanto antes hacia el aeropuerto, lleva solo lo esencial, allá podrás conseguir cualquier cosa te haga falta. Los científicos allá se aseguraran de cubrir cualquier necesidad tuya o de tu hijo – Delia solo asintió. – ¡Ha! algo más-Oak sujeta la cabeza de Delia.- Es esencial que Ash no sepa ni una palabra de esto.

-¿Por qué?

-Preguntas por qué ¿Enserio? Ash es muy joven e imprudente, el no aceptará que no puede hacer nada, te aseguro que tratará de hacer algo para detener a los testigos de Arzerus, y eso solo lograra que lo maten.

Delia tembló ante esa declaración. Oak limpió las lágrimas de su amiga con gran dulzura.

-Velo de esta forma, ¡Estarás en unas vacaciones todas pagado en un archipiélago exótico mientras nos toma a los científicos solucionar este entuerto!

Oak y Delia rieron tontamente durante algunos minutos. Ya cuando se separaron, Delia tenía claro que debía hacer. Oak se dirigió a la sala mientras Delia hacia una rápida maleta con lo esencial, Ash no había desecho su maleta, así que él ya tenía lo necesario para pasar un largo viaje fuera.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

\- ¿El venir a este lugar no es una falta al protocolo profesor? - Pregunto la oficial Jenny al ver a Oak sentarse cómodamente en la sala – Podrían demandarlo por lo que ha hecho aquí.

-Solo e garantizado que nuestra esperanza esté segura – Oak sonríe mientras saca un cigarrillo de su bata – ¿Puedes garantizar su seguridad de aquí al aeropuerto?

-Tengo un equipo de 50 miembros listos para escoltarnos, si salimos ya mismo podríamos estar llegando al aeropuerto en la tarde.

Oak mordió su cigarrillo mientras escuchaba como Delia trataba de despertar a su malhumorado hijo.

-Eso es mucho tiempo, ¿No hay una forma de transportarlos más rápido?

-Talvez si volásemos, pero no tengo ningún Pokemon capaz de volar con tantos pasajeros.

-Tengo un helicóptero en mi laboratorio, ¿Sabes pilotear?

La oficial Jenny se sintió desconectada por esa extraña sugerencia.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Jenny se acercó al profesor Oak, pero al examinar su cuerpo pudo notar que debajo de esa blanca bata, su costado estaba quemado.

-¡Esto!

Oak cubrió su boca con su mano antes de que sus gritos llamasen la atención.

-Escape apenas de ciudad Carmin al robar un Helicóptero, pero ya no tengo suficiente sangre para realizar un alocado vuelo al aeropuerto.

-Pero ¿Y el combustible? ¿Y el mantenimiento?

-Me insultas, ¿Acaso crees enviaría a mi preciada amiga y su hijo en un armatoste que puede no vuele?-Oak se sienta de nuevo mientras masticaba el filtro de su tabaco.- Tengo a mis asistentes poniendo a punto el helicóptero, estará listo para partir cuando Delia y Ash lo estén, pero nos falta un piloto ya que yo no iré.

Jenny asintió ante esa declaración, ella pilotearía el helicóptero.

-Por favor te lo pido de rodillas, cuida a este par, son toda la familia que me queda – Oak hace un esfuerzo sobre humano para pararse cuando escucha una pasos bajar la escalera. Tuerce su rostro lo suficiente como para volver a encarar a Delia con una sonrisa y….– ¡Ash escuche que tú y tu madre os van de vacaciones al complejo Alola!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ash solo levantó un poco la vista cuando escucho al profesor Oak, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que lo conocía tan bien estuviese tan feliz después de que el fracaso de nuevo en ganar una liga?

-Si eso ha dicho mi madre.

Ash trato de sonreír, pero no estaba con ánimo de hacer nada.

-No pongas esa cara hijo, seguro que nos divertiremos, serán unas vacaciones familiares.

-Lo siento madre, pero personalmente solo quiero descansar, ¿No podemos retrasar este viaje un poco?, solo unos días, en serio quiero un tiempo muerto para mis aventuras.

-Ya descansaras cuando mueras Ash – Oak golpea la espalda de Ash para que este se anime. – Ahora estas en la primavera de tu juventud, corre, ríe, llora, pero no te detengas nunca.

Ash sintió un nuevo golpe, mientras Oak ponía los boletos en su cara.

-No aceptarán un no por respuesta ¿Verdad?

-¡No! – Oak sonríe aún má.s – Sabes ya sé cuál es la cura perfecta para tu mal carácter…

-¿Cuál?

-¿Alguna vez has volado en un helicóptero?

Ash quiso decir algo, pero tras recordar que todas las veces que había volado en helicóptero no lo había hecho en calidad de pasajero decidió callarse.

-¿Ah?

* * *

 ** _Si les gusto esta historia no se olviden pasarse por mis otros trabajos o busquen las historias de una lucha por ser (Uzumaki, Dranel, Kurosaki, Kepchu, o Britania) de kaiserofdarness donde yo le ayudo un poco._**

 ** _Bye !Comenten!_**


	2. Capítulo 02

Primero que nada adelanto esta no es una historia de mi autoría, esta es una historia perteneciente a mi compañero Thassarian (para quienes le conozcan o sepan lo que le paso la respuesta es no, sigue igual de mal y no quiere escribir nada, pero ha aceptado que le publique algunas historias que tenía)

También agradezco a mi siempre confiable amigo Kaiser, y como añadido especial a mi compañera saku quien también me ayuda. !Gracias a ambos!

Espero este proyecto sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Sin descanso.

Ash ketchum se tambaleaba de un lado a otro en el aeropuerto, la verdad era que no quería regresar a su casa, no quería tener que enfrentar la cara siempre sonriente de su madre tras la última derrota que había sufrido en una liga Pokemon. La tan ansiada victoria se le había escapado entre sus dedos. El mal humor de Ash era tal que incluso había enviado a su inseparable compañero Pikachu al laboratorio de Oak con anterioridad para sorpresa de la ratita kuky.

-Quiero quedarme aquí y dormir. Tal vez, solo un día, si, si solo es un día no creo sea gran problema, solo necesito un día para recuperar un poco los ánimos.

Ash se acostó en el sofá del área de espera, mientras barajaba su idea de retrasar su regreso a su pueblo natal. Debido a que fue el profesor Oak fue quien pagó su pasaje de avión a él aún le quedaba un poco de dinero, no mucho, pero debería ser el suficiente para pagar la multa por cambiar su vuelo de forma tan repentina de ser necesario.

La idea fue ganando fuerza en la mente se Ash, hasta que finalmente decidió lanzar una moneda, total solo serían unas 24 horas, no era mucho tiempo, pero el sería capaz de enfrentar a su amorosa madre mejor tras un merecido descanso en algún sitio en el cual pudiese dispersar su mente.

-Sí, es lo mejor, además ¿Por qué tengo que regresar tan rápido? Apenas anteayer termino la liga. ¡No he dormido siquiera! Solo necesito un día para descansa, de seguro mañana estaré mejor.

Ash se convenció a sí mismo y se dispuso a salir del aeropuerto justo cuando un grupo de personas con pancartas entraban en manada.

-Lo siento no vi por donde caminaba.

Se disculpó Ash tras que el pobre se tropezase con uno de los sujetos con pancartas.

-Ten más cuidado mocoso, ¡Aprende a ver por donde caminas!

Le grito el hombre, pero un segundo sujeto le sujetó el hombro y lo jalo hacia el grupo que ya había avanzado.

-Deja de perder el tiempo, ¿Acaso no recuerdas porque estamos aquí?

Ash pudo ver cómo los hombres asintieron al unísono antes de regresar corriendo a su grupo.

-Vaya grupito- Se quejó mientras salía.

Después de eso Ash no hizo mucho más, en la calle se topó con algunas personas con pancartas de los finalistas de la pasada liga Pokemon, pero decidió ignorarlos, lo último que necesitaba era tratar con algún fan suyo que le recordase lo cerca que estuvo de ganar la liga.

Tras caminar en la ciudad sin rumbo por algunas horas llego a una pequeña posada, lo suficientemente pequeña y alejada de todo como para que él se alejase de todo el jaleo que se escuchaba a lo lejos.

-Parece que, algunos fans han decidido festejar el final de la liga por más tiempo del habitual. Es algo raro, pero no diré nada, fue la mejor liga que he visto en mucho tiempo…..sabes te pareces un poco a uno de los finalistas.

Fue la respuesta de la recepcionista, cuando Ash le pregunto el porqué del jaleo. Claro que cuando el recepcionista trato de relacionarlo con la final, Ash termino la charla, lo ignoro y se dirigió a la habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Necesitaba una noche de un merecido sueño si quería sobrevivir a su regreso a pueblo Paleta, lamentablemente esto no le llego a Ash, en su lugar pasó la noche reviviendo todas sus pasadas derrotas, todos esos momentos donde él fue incapaz de continuar y tuvo que admitir que no podía seguir. No fue agradable.

-Tal vez deba considerar que no estoy hecho para ser un maestro Pokemon… no estoy dándole la suficiente seriedad a ello.

Tales palabras llenaron su mente cuando el sol salía por el este. Ash estaba más cansado que cuando se acostó, aun así se las arregló para levantarse, debía volar a su pueblo natal ese día, no aguantaría una segunda noche en la región que auspicio su más reciente derrota, al menos no si era como la que acababa de vivir.

-Creo que pasaran algunos años antes de que pueda volver aquí.

Ese día Ash salió temprano del hotel en que se había quedado, y aunque varias de las calles estaban cerradas, Ash no le tomo importancia.

-Seguramente es por las fiestas.

Fue su respuesta mental mientras se las arreglaba para encontrar algún camino entre las calles bloqueadas por los policías que pudiese llevarlo al aeropuerto.

Curiosamente cuando pudo llegar a su destino; Fue recibido por uno de los ayudantes de Oak, quien lloro a moco teñido al verlo.

Mentalmente Ash no le dio vueltas al asunto, posiblemente Oak se había preocupado cuando él no reporto su cambio de planes. Esa fue toda la respuesta que el necesitaba para sí mismo, después de todo Ash ya sospechaba que aun cuando Oak y Delia eran personas casadas, ambos habían estado solos por ya más de diez años, además según lo que él sabía ambos no contaban con más contactos además de sí mismos. Claro que para sus adentros se preguntaba ¿Si alguien podría culparles si deciden compartir su soledad? El ciertamente no lo haría. Aun cuando su madre no le había dicho nada, él ya había asumido que no volvería a ver a su padre. Pero eso no significaba que su madre tendría que pasar el resto de su vida sola.

Los pensamientos de Ash se desconectaron por completo de su cuerpo en ese momento ¿Cómo sería si Oak se casase con su madre? Oak siempre lo cuidaba como si fuese un hijo así que no sería tan rara esa situación si se pusiera a pensarlo, aunque habría cosas que sin duda cambiarían. ¿Cómo sería su relación con Gary? ¿Debería llamarlo sobrino? Sin duda la falta de sueño le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Ash solo rio un poco ante la idea de que de darse el casamiento su eterno rival Gary tendría que llamarlo tío, sin duda sería una situación de lo más interesante, aunque al recordar a su antiguo rival una nueva duda inquietud retomo en su mente…

-Gary dejo las batallas para volverse investigador… ¿Si yo dejase las batallas que sería de mi vida?

Y sin que se diese cuenta esa interrogante le dejo con un vacío tal que para cuando se repuso a la incógnita, él ya se encontraba volando sobre el océano.

Sin embargo no pudo forzar su mente a prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Él seguía divagando en las experiencias vividas, las batallas libradas, los Pokemons capturados, los errores cometidos, los aciertos realizados a lo largo de su travesía. Le estaba dando vuelta una y otra vez a todo lo que había pasado desde que inició su viaje, recapacitando sus errores y aciertos, mientras los analizaba crípticamente llegó a una conclusión bastante obvia.

-No me arrepiento de nada de lo que viví aquí, aunque sin duda alguna tal vez pude dar un poco más de mí mismo.

Fueron las únicas palabras que escaparon de Ash, y eran verdad.

-Creo que la falta de seriedad a las cosas fueron las causas de muchas de mis derrotas… y de perder de vista lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, como fue lo de…Serena- Eso último fue más un suspiro que una palabra, pero fue todo lo que necesitaba para que su lengua repasase el contorno de sus labios una vez más.

El sabor de los labios de Serena aún quemaba sus sentidos, destruyendo su lógica y confundiendo su mente, nada de lo que le hubiese pasado hasta la fecha podía compararse a lo que pudo sentir en ese momento.

-Nunca me di cuenta que ella sintiese eso por mi… Pero ¿Fue la única?

Mentalmente decidió que al igual que como había repasado en últimas horas sus experiencias en batallas Pokemons debía hacer lo mismo con su relación con sus antiguas compañeras de viaje…

-Misty.

Primero pensó en Misty, su primera amiga, su gran compañera, y el mejor apoyo que pudo pedir para su primer viaje, deseaba verla de nuevo, lo necesitaba. Ella era la única chica a la que podría contarle lo que paso con Serena, ella era la única persona a la que le confiaría lo que ocurría en este momento dentro de su cabeza, pero ahora que lo pensaba acerca de su cercanía y afinidad, el sentía como si en algún momento Misty se habían comportado de forma muy similar a Serena.

-¿Acaso en algún momento le interese a ella?

Ash movió su cabeza casi como si hubiese recibido un golpe físico, Misty le acompaño por más tiempo que nadie. Momentos tristes, felices, hubo un sinfín de aventuras compartidas, sin su apoyo en su viaje él se hubiese rendido tras su primera derrota contra Brook. Fue por ella que continúo, no quería rendirse y que ella se burlase de él, pero ahora que lo analizaba lentamente ¿Misty había querido algo más de él? En su momento no lo pensó mucho, pero ahora la duda lo mataba.

-Si le hubiese pedido que siga conmigo ¿Qué hubiese pasado?

Su mente divago en esa duda hasta que el recuerdo de May llego. Ash trato de apartar su mente de los crecientes pechos de la chica, pero era en lo que más se enfocaban sus pensamientos, no podía evitarlo, de alguna forma ella había sido la primera chica que había atraído su atención en tal ámbito, al punto que siempre que podía desviaba su mirada para ver el rebote de esos pechos. Claro que como caballero que era trato de disimular, no quería actuar como Brook. Mucho menos que lo llamasen pervertido.

Lentamente sus pensamientos pasaron a Dawn, al igual de May ella había atraído la miradas del chico, pero sobre todo a su parte posterior… no era inusual que la corta falda de Dawn le mostrase unas ajustadas panties al chico, esas blancas pantis que resaltaban el contorno de su gran trasero e incluso partes que habían llenado de curiosidad a Ash, en más de una ocasión había deseado conocer de cerca lo que se ocultaban tras ese pequeño pedazo de tela. Afortunadamente siempre que su mano perdía el control una pequeña descarga de su fiel compañero amarillo lo controlaba.

-Me estoy escuchando como un pervertido-Se reprendió Ash, pero su mente seguía y seguía.

Iris había sido como tener una hermana a su parecer, alguien con quien podía; confiar, discutir, y alegrándose mutuamente con sus vivencias, era difícil decir quién era el mayor entre ambos. Aunque en la película del caballero Pokemon sin duda alguna por algún momento la vio como la chica que era… se preguntó el ¿Cómo habían cambiado en todo el tiempo que no se habían visto?

Ash movió su cabeza en un esfuerzo por alejar los pensamientos extraños que ocupaban su cabeza.

-Creo que me estoy pareciendo a Brook…. ¿Sera que me estoy convirtiendo en un pervertido igual a él?

Ash rio de buena gana ante esa idea, ahora que lo pensaba tampoco sabía que pasó al final con Brook.

-¿Seguirá buscando novia? … Me pregunto qué me diría si me escuchara ahora mismo.

El seguir pensando en todas sus antiguas compañeras le dieron tal jaqueca que por fin el sueño le entro.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Para cuando Ash logro despertarse su vuelo había llegado a su fin, aún se sentía bastante cansado, pero al menos ya no estaba tan deprimido. Al bajar del avión vio al ayudante del profesor Oak gritándole a varias personas que él no conocía, por lo que decidió salir por su cuenta, no quería causarle más problemas.

-Hay-Ash mueve sus brazos y cada una de sus vértebras le sonó.-No he dormido así de mal en años.

Ash salió del aeropuerto sin prisa, en silencio. Aun le molestaba de sobre manera tener que ver a su madre, más que nada porque sabía que ella lo esperaba con una sonrisa prácticamente a prueba de balas. Su madre, Delia, ella no lo culparía por la derrota que vivió en su pasada liga, y eso era lo que le molestaba.

-Al menos llegue a semifinales ¿Verdad?

Ash trato de levantarse el ánimo con esa declaración, pero lo único que logro fue que le diesen deseos de llorar.

 _Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para deprimirse de nuevo, en cuanto su miraba estaba por bajar vio aparecer ante él una extraña silueta translúcida, Latias apareció. Ese extraño Pokemon rojo que conoció en alguna de sus aventuras por el archipiélago naranja lo levanto apenas puso un pie en campo abierto. Claro que no estaba sola, al lado del legendario Pokemon que conoció en Unova volaba a su par, Melleotta estaba cantando una canción que le quitaba casi todas sus fuerzas, más abajo estaba el legendario Pokemon guardián del mar, Lugia, quien lo observaba detenidamente._

 _-Hola humano, ha pasado tiempo_

 _-¡¿Eh?!_

 _-Déjanos acompañarte en este inicio de tu nueva aventura._

 _Ash no supo que hacer, le alegraba volver a ver a una cara conocida, claro que estaría mucho más feliz si esos antiguos conocidos, no estuviesen volando a velocidades impresionantes, eso sin contar que él estaba a más de 500 metros únicamente sujeto por unos delicados brazos rojos._

 _-Latías, me alegra verte-Hablo Ash tratando de forzar su cerebro a reaccionar. Pero el sueño que le producía la dulce melodía de Melleotta le ganaba._

 _El Pokemon dio un gruñido alegre cuando Ash lo nombro, para después comenzar a acelerar de forma casi dolorosa. Ash apenas podía mantener la conciencia._

 _Mientras volaba, nuevos pensamientos asaltaron la mente de Ash, no eran recuerdos de sus vivencias pasadas, eran más que nada fantasías extrañas, pensamientos bastante subidos de tono y extraños a su manera. Lo más perturbador fue cuando se vio a si mismo besándose apasionadamente con Melleotta mientras que sus manos recorrían la parte inferior de su cuerpo… mientras que Latías se movía de tal manera que estimulaba su entrepierna de gran manera._

 _-Sabes nosotras queremos ser mucho más cercanas a ti-Dijo Latías mentalmente a Ash.- Mucho, mucho, mucho más de lo que te imaginas._

 _-En efecto… queremos entregarnos no solo en combate a tu favor, sino mucho más humano…-Agrego Meloetta de igual manera._

 _Ash trato de responder, pero le era difícil respirar debido a lo rápido que volaban, por lo que hablar era imposible._

 _-Después de todo estamos más que listas para poner huevos, a tu lado._

 _-Sí, tú eres el único que merece tocarnos de tal manera… eres quien debe reafirmar la unión de los humano con Pokemon._

 _Dijo Meloetta mientras que con su poder psíquico despojaban a Ash de sus ropas, luego Latias lo sorprendió al girarse de forma que el quedaba arriba y ella seguía volando, ahora de cabeza._

 _-¿Estás mas cómodo así?_

 _Melloeta solo sonrió mientras usaba sus pequeñas manos para estimularle con tal destreza que el pobre ya casi no podía sentir sus piernas… la faena siguió por largo tiempo hasta que…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ash despertó de golpe, se encontraba completamente solo a las afueras del pueblo Paleta, y no había ningún rastro de los Pokemons que supuestamente lo habían traído volando a dicha área.

-¿Acaso fue un sueño?

Ash se frotó la cabeza con algo de miedo, no era la primera vez te tenía el sentimiento de haber olvidado algo importante, pero en esta ocasión ¡sí! le dio importancia, rápidamente examinó sus ropas y sus pertenencias, pero nada.

-Creo me estoy volviendo loco-Ash rió tontamente.- ¿Yo y un pokemon? jajajajajajaja

Ash se rio por unos segundos mientras trataba de encontrarle lógica a lo que pasaba, pero nada, finalmente la idea de tener que enfrentarse a su madre en tan solo unos minutos hizo que cualquier otra cosa se le olvidase, sea sueño o no.

-Mejor me preparo.

Ash respiro pausadamente varias veces antes de levantarse, y comenzar a recorrer el tramo que lo separaba de su casa, fue allí cuando vio un carro de policía salir todo apurado del pueblo, casi lo atropella de hecho, varias camionetas negras lo perseguían, casi parecía una película.

-¿Sera que el Team Roket volvió a robar el laboratorio del profesor Oak?

Ash sintió el deseo de ir a comprobar, pero logro calmarse, no era el momento, debía concentrarse en encarar a su madre. Ya después enviaría a volar al Team Roket a Plutón.

Al llegar a su casa la encontró vacía, hecho que Ash agradeció en el alma, si su madre hubiese salido a recibirlo con esa radiante sonrisa suya, no hubiese aguantado su vergüenza.

-Mejor me preparo algo de comer.

Ash fue a la cocina y en el horno encontró su comida preferida. Sin duda su madre se había preparado para recibirlo a lo grande.

-Madre, ¿Qué haría sin ti?

Ash comió lentamente, mientras repasada lo que le diría a su madre. Ya habiendo perdido 6 ligas Pokemon por lo que le era imposible inscribirse en una nueva.

-¿Y si le pido al profesor Oak trabajar en su laboratorio?

Ash comenzó a plantearse posibilidades, el mundo no se terminaba por perder una liga, no era el primero que no podía ganar una liga, y no sería el último. La vida continuaba y él debía hacerlo también.

-O podría ir con Traysi y fotografiar Pokemon-Una gota de sudor bajó por su cabeza.- Tengo una suerte para toparme con Pokemons en momentos raros medio única.

Lentamente las manecillas del reloj avanzan, mientras un más animado Ash continuaba planteándose qué hacer con su vida.

-Convertirme en un líder de Gimnasio, según se no se necesita ser un campeón de ninguna liga, solo un permiso y una autorización del comité Pokemon….. ¡Podría cobrarme esos favores que me deben por el enfrentarme constantemente a organizaciones raras!

Las opciones fueron y vinieron hasta que fue casi medianoche, y su madre llamó.

-Halo, ¿Mama?

Para el momento en que Ash contestó su teléfono ya estaba más dormido que despierto así que falló completamente en notar el peculiar tono en la voz de su madre. Unos 30 minutos después esta llegó acompañada de una persona que él no conocía, pero el sueño era tan grande que no le importo realmente, saludo con su madre, su invitada y luego se fue a dormir cuál tronco. Su cama se sintió particularmente agradable esa noche. Claro que los sueños subidos de tono no lo abandonaron.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ash nunca fue alguien madrugador, aun así dormir hasta más de medio día nunca fue posible, en especial cuando su madre Delia se empeñaba en moverlo de un lado para otro.

-Ash querido despierta, tenemos que irnos.

Fueron las palabras con las que Delia trato de levantar a su hijo, pero cuando estas fallaron, opto por algo más tradicional, levanto el colchón y Ash rodo por el piso.

-¡Mama!- Se quejó Ash mientras abrazaba su almohada.- Solo cinco minutos más.

Sin embargo las quejas de Ash no fueron escuchadas. En vez de eso Delia hizo que su hijo rodase por el piso hasta el baño donde…

-¿Te bañas tu solo o quieres que yo te ayude como cuando eras bebe?

La pregunta de su madre fue todo lo que necesitaba Ash para que cada neurona en su cerebro se despertase de forma casi dolorosa, ¡ya estaba completamente alerta! él estaba muy grande como para pasar el bochorno de que su madre lo viese desnudo. Además de que no quería explicar la incómoda hinchazón en sus bóxeres.

-Por favor madre, ¿Por qué la prisa?

Sin embargo la única respuesta de Delia fue entregarle a su hijo un cambio de ropa.

Apenas Delia salió del baño el grito quejándose del agua helada, pero su madre le apresuró, aparentemente no había tiempo para poner el calefón en marcha.

-Báñate rápido, no hay tiempo para que el agua se caliente.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Por primera vez desde que pudiese recordar Delia agradeció la vagancia de su hijo, quien por fortuna no había desempacado sus cosas, así que la mitad de los preparativos ya estaban listos, ahora solo necesitaba prepararse ella.

Y sin más se fue a preparar las maletas que seguramente necesitaría. Pasaportes, dinero, y una pequeña agenda con contactos de emergencia fueron lo primero que recogió Delia de su cuarto, luego preparó una pequeña maleta con cambios de ropa, según Oak todo lo necesario les seria dado por los científicos, pero aun así empaco al menos una mudada para cada tipo de clima.

Ash salió tras unos minutos, el pobre tiritaba de frío, además tenía una mirada de odio hacia la existencia misma que de seguro lo acompañaría el día entero.

-Vamos querido, es tarde-Dijo Delia mientras le pasaba su maleta a su hijo.

-Mama, aún no he lavado mi ropa usada, ni que decir de.

Ash fue incapaz de continuar ya que ella lo empujo escaleras abajo donde Oak lo esperaba junto a una oficial Jenny.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡Ash escuche que tú y tu madre os van de vacaciones al complejo Alola!

Ash solo levantó una ceja. Y al regresar a ver a su madre esta asintió.

/Vale, sé que dije que no me importaría que se casasen, pero ¿Me mandan de la casa así de rápido? Mínimo mandenme de la casa con una excusa medianamente planeada/ pensó Ash mientras trataba de comprender él porque todos parecían tan interesados en sacarlo de su casa.

Ash volvió a deprimirse, mientras Oak le sonreía con una sonrisa muy falsa, cosa muy rara en él.

-Sí, eso parece ¿Creo?

Ash trato de sonreír, claro que la idea de que ese supuesto viaje solo fuese para librarse de él no le ánimo para nada.

-No pongas esa cara hijo, seguro que nos divertiremos, serán unas vacaciones familiares-Remarco Delia con la misma sonrisa forzada del profesor Oak.

Ash se sintió tentado a responder que si lo querían lejos simplemente lo dijesen de frente, pero no lo hizo. Lo último que quería para completar su semana era una pelea con su madre, así que decidió morderse la lengua y asentir tontamente a lo que viniese.

-Lo siento madre, pero personalmente solo quiero descansar-Trato de defenderse, o como mínimo retrasar su viaje.- ¿No podemos retrasar este viaje un poco?, solo unos días, en serio quiero un tiempo muerto para mis aventuras.

-Ya descansaras cuando mueras Ash.

Ash sintió un golpe en su espalda, y por alguna razón le transmitió una sensación casi dolorosa. Algo estaba pasando.

– Ahora estas en la primavera de tu juventud, corre, ríe, llora, pero no te detengas nunca.

Ash sintió un nuevo golpe, mientras Oak ponía los boletos en su cara. ¿Porque habían solo dos?

-No aceptarán un no por respuesta ¿Verdad?

-¡No! – Oak sonríe aún más – Sabes ya sé cuál es la cura perfecta para tu mal carácter…

-¿Cuál?

-¿Alguna vez has volado en un helicóptero?

-¿Ah?

Fue aquí donde el cerebro de Ash se desconectó, ¿Lo estaban mandando por helicóptero? Hay límites para todo, incluso si es para desacerté de un chiquillo molesto mientras coqueteas con su madre.

Ash estuvo a nada de quejarse del trato que estaba recibiendo pero una helada sensación le recorrió la espalda, un sentimiento casi primitivo le pedía salir de su casa (del pueblo) tan rápido como le fuese posible.

-¿Ash querido ocurre algo?

Preguntó Delia cuando noto que todos los músculos de su hijo se tensaron, casi como si estuviese a punto de lanzarse sobre alguien.

Ash no respondió enseguida, trataba de ubicar el origen de ese negativo sentimiento que le daba mala espina. Allí a más de 10 kilómetros había algo, algo oscuro, algo que su cuerpo le pedía evitar, algo que definitivamente se estaba acercando.

-No, no pasa nada madre, vámonos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Oak no se tragó la repentina aceptación de Ash de iniciar un nuevo viaje. Él había estudiado suficiente a los Pokemons y sus entrenadores como para comprender que algunos dotados desarrollaban una especie de sexto sentido, no era algo que la ciencia pudiese explicar, pero era algo que él ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver en acción, Gary había desarrollado una especie de radar que le indicaba donde había y donde no pokemons, incluso el desarrollo algo parecido en su momento, por lo que no le quedaba la menor duda de que también tenía uno, después de todos su habilidad para siempre ir a donde los pokemons están en problemas no puede ser solo casualidad.

En su investigación había encontrado que algunos entrenadores sabían dónde se encontraba cierto tipo de pokemon únicamente viendo un mapa, a ratos ni siquiera eso, otros podían detectar el peligro, pero lo que sin duda le intereso más fue que algunos afortunados desarrollaban una conexión psíquica con sus pokemons. Una conexión que él podía jurar Ash tenía con su pikachu, incluso si el propio Ash no era consciente.

-¿Entonces nos vamos?-Presiono Oak y todos salieron de la casa.

Algo estaba haciendo que Ash aceptase calladamente el irse tan rápido, y él no quería quedarse a averiguarlo. Algo iba a pasar pronto, y tenía que sacar a Delia, Ash, y toda su investigación antes de que eso pasase. Subieron a la camioneta con la que la oficia Jenny transporto a Delia la pasada noche y partieron rumbo a su laboratorio.

En todo el trayecto Ash no dejo de ver a un punto en el horizonte, sea lo que fuese que el sentía, venia por el camino principal. Mentalmente Oak rogó a Arceus que el helicóptero estuviese listo.

/Arceus sé que no estoy en tu gracia, en mi búsqueda del conocimiento he hecho mucho de lo que me arrepiento, pero Delia es inocente, ella jamás aprobó mis experimentos, por favor no la involucres es esto, si alguien ha de ser castigado que sea yo, yo soy el único culpable…..y Ash es solo un niño, el ama a los Pokemons más que a sí mismo, incluso tú tienes que admitir que eso es cierto, por eso te pido esto; por favor, por favor, déjalos irse…te lo ruego/

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Delia llego a sentir que algo andaba mal justo cuando ingresaron al laboratorio de Oak, en especial porque antes de que se cerrase la puerta detrás de ella, pudo ver un humo negro alzarse desde la dirección de su casa.

Sin embargo no dijo nada, la advertencia de Oak sobre lo que podría pasar si Ash se enterase de lo que estaba ocurriendo seguía muy clara, de hecho puede que ahora incluso más.

Al llegar al patio trasero el helicóptero lo esperaba.

-Wow, no era broma lo de volar en helicóptero.

-Ash, mi niño solo se vive una vez, hay que hacerlo a lo grande.

Delia observa como Oak se acerca a sus asistentes, mientras ella abrazaba a su hijo.

-¿Estas bien hijo? Te noto tenso.

Delia sintió como su hijo relajaba todos sus músculos.

-No lo sé mama, solo, solo siento que algo está mal.

-Está bien hijo-Delia trato de poner su más radiante sonrisa.- Solo vamos de vacaciones, solos tu y yo por unas cuantas semanas, seguro que nos divertiremos un montón.

Ash le sonrió a su madre genuinamente, mientras se montaba en el helicóptero. La oficial Jenny hacia los preparativos finales antes de despejar mientras los ayudantes del laboratorio le entregaba un detallado informe del estado del helicóptero, como se piloteaba, velocidades máximas, etc.

Delia subió su maleta antes de ir en búsqueda de su amigo Oak.

-Lo que sea que estés buscando déjalo ¡Nos vamos!

Oak solo sonrió tristemente mientras le entregaba un pequeño maletín.

-Yo no voy con ustedes.

Delia estuvo a punto de gritarle a su amigo cada inproverbio que sabía, pero la mano de Oak se lo impidió.

-Yo tengo trabajo en otro laboratorio ¿Recuerdas?-Oak le acaricia la mejilla.-Debo esperar el helicóptero que el laboratorio 2 envió por mí, iré a las islas espuma apenas pueda asegurar que mi investigación este a salvo, aquí hay muchas cosas que pueden usarse de formas horribles si las encuentra una persona sin moral. Además en el laboratorio de las isla espuma se encuentra mi niego Gary y casi toda nuestra investigación sobre el virus y sus peculiaridades.

Delia sintió una inmensa tristeza, pero no dijo nada, en su lugar cogió el maletín casi como si contuviese el secreto de la vida misma. Oak le sonrió antes de dirigirse al helicóptero para poder hablar con Ash

-Ash ¿Estas emocionado por tu viaje?

Preguntó Oak mientras veía a Ash examinar el interior del helicóptero con mucho interés.

-Sí, creo será una experiencia nueva.

Oak sonrió mientras le entregaba una versión actualizada de la Pokedex.

-Espero que no te importe, pero ya envié todos tus Pokemons al laboratorio del archipiélago Alola- Oak levanto una mano antes de que Ash se quejase. –Sé que puede parecer grosero de mi parte, pero entiéndelo, Alola es un lugar paradisiaco, todo entrenador que entre a ese lugar tiene que hacer exámenes minuciosos a sus Pokemons o no será admitido, solo quise ahorrarte el papeleo.

Ash parpadeo, no era tan malo, aunque extrañaba a su siempre confiable compañero amarillo.

-¿Cuándo este allí podre recuperar a Pikachu?

-Sin duda-Sin embargo antes de irse una idea asalto la mente de Oak.-¿Ash no has considerado que tu Pikachu ya está en edad de tener una camada?

Delia rápidamente saco a Oak del helicóptero, ella si había entendido la indirecta.

-¡No le des a mi hijo ideas raras!

-Vamos Delia solo es una pregunta.

Oak sonríe mientras regresa a ver a Ash con un pulgar arriba.

-Pikachu se merece una hembra que lo quiera, tal vez dos, ¡o más! ¡Piénsalo! –Grito Oak mientras Delia lo pateaba para alejarlo del helicóptero.

-¿Qué estas tratando de enseñarle a mi hijo?

Ash solo se rio al ver como su madre golpeaba al profesor con el maletín que tenía en su poder, aun así la idea no era mala ¿Qué edad tenía su Pikachu? Como que ya era hora de que se cruzase con alguna hembra.

Delia se despidió de Oak mientras el helicóptero despegaba, por alguna razón el sentimiento de que no volvería a ver a su compañero no se alejaba. Finalmente cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos pudo notar que efectivamente lo que producía ese humo negro eran los restos quemados de su casa.

Agradeció mentalmente que su hijo estuviese sentado al otro lado antes de cerrar la ventana, todo lo que tenía en pueblo paleta ya no existía.

Ahora le tocaba hacerse un lugar en el lugar al que Oak la había mandado.

Delia apretó el agarre del maletín con miedo, lo que estaba en sus manos era muy posiblemente el último legado de su querido amigo.

* * *

 ** _Si les gusto esta historia no se olviden pasarse por mis otros trabajos o busquen las historias de una lucha por ser (Uzumaki, Dranel, Kurosaki, Kepchu, o Britania) de kaiserofdarness donde yo le ayudo un poco._**

 ** _Bye !Comenten!_**


	3. Capítulo 03

Primero que nada adelanto esta no es una historia de mi autoría, esta es una historia perteneciente a mi compañero Thassarian (para quienes le conozcan o sepan lo que le paso la respuesta es no, sigue igual de mal y no quiere escribir nada, pero ha aceptado que le publique algunas historias que tenía)

También agradezco a mi siempre confiable amigo Kaiser, y como añadido especial a mi compañera saku quien también me ayuda. !Gracias a ambos!

Espero este proyecto sea de su agrado.

Nota, sé que se escribe Arceus, pero el grupo se llama hijo de Arzerus.

!No te olvides de comentar! me gustaria saber cual es tu opinion de este proyecto y saber en que puedo mejorar.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Viaje a Alola

Mientras en Kanto las agencias de orden publico iban perdiendo gradualmente el control. Al otro lado del globo cierta chica con el cabello naranjado miraba hacia el firmamento, y con tristeza se hundía en sus pensamientos…Misty la exlíder de gimnasio de ciudad Celerian siempre odio su trabajo como líder de gimnasio, interminables días en lo que su único propósito era solo el esperar a que un nuevo entrenador llegase a desafiarlo, para que cuando la liga finalmente comenzase ella tuviese que actuar invitada de honor en la dichosa fiesta que los auspiciantes de la liga pokemon celebraban cada temporada, para después finalizar con días completamente vacíos, sin propósito, todo en espera que una nueva liga comience el próximo año, y que todo se repitiese una vez más.

En ese tiempo se sentía ahogada, para alguien que viajo por todo Kanto, viviendo aventuras, durmiendo donde el cuerpo cayese, el tener que pasar sus días encerrada en un departamento solitario, fue muy frustrante.

Tal había sido su aburrimiento que se había visto obligada a participar en los eventos que organizaban sus hermanas para poder distraerse un poco su mente. Claro que eso había tenido su lado bueno, había conocido algunas personas, incluso un par de chicos se le declararon, lamentablemente ella nunca pudo olvidar a su primer y único amor Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta.

El atolondrado niño que le había destruido su primera bici ya hace tantos años, había ingresado a su corazón cual huracán y aun después de tantos años ella era incapaz de sacárselo de la cabeza, seguía sus progresos a través de los reportes de periódicos, además de apoyarlo en las ligas que eran transmitidas por la televisión, incluso se había convertido en una especie de presidenta ejecutivo en el club de fans que se había formado en torno a Ash. Se podía decir que ver los combates de su viejo compañero de viajes se había convertido en la única felicidad que tenía.

En más de una ocasión se planteó botar todo por la borda y partir en una nueva aventura, tal vez buscar a Ash Ketchum para vivir de nuevo un sinfín de aventuras juntos. Pero no lo hizo, porque tenía miedo, era claro que su compañero había logrado continuar con su alocado sueño sin mirar atrás, por lo que si se reencontraban por alguna casualidad y el la rechazaba, ella no podría soportar el golpe. Prefería mil veces apoyarlo a la distancia a enfrentar cualquier posibilidad de que él ya la hubiese olvidado las aventuras que vivieron juntos, en especial cuando los camarógrafos enfocaban a los compañeros de Ash y en esas imágenes el aparecía acompañado de algunas chicas. Chicas que ella había llegado a conocer en algún momento, chicas en cuyos ojos se podía ver los mismos sentimientos que ella tenía.

Y la situación se habría mantenido así de forma indefinida de no ser por un evento no calculado. Una llamada de emergencia de la asociación pokemon puso fin a sus días de ocio, donde apoyaba a Ash en la televisión y le dedicaba un dedo por la noche.

Al principio la llamada de la asociación pokemon no parecía ser algo importante, solo otra reunión de todos los líderes de gimnasio antes de iniciar una nueva liga. Todo fue en bajada desde ese punto en adelante.

Una especie de virus había infectado a la gran mayoría de la población mundial, mientras un grupo terrorista llamados los hijos de Arzerus estaban comenzando una guerra civil a lo largo de las regiones.

No le fue difícil unir los cabos, el que un grupo de terroristas surgiese justo antes de que un virus posiblemente letal comenzase a diezmar la población no podía ser coincidencia. ¡Era el típico guion de cualquier película clichada de zombis! Lamentablemente ahora el problema no estaba en la imaginación de un retorcido director. El problema era real.

La explicación de la situación en la que el mundo se encontraba pudo ser mejor, pero fue lo suficiente como para que todos comprendiesen de lo peli agudo del problema.

Todos tenían miedo, en especial los que tenían familia, sin embargo no era como si ellos pudiesen simplemente correr a sus casas para proteger a los suyos.

Bajo la cláusula número 67 del contrato que todo entrenador firma cuando se convierte en un líder de gimnasio. El gobierno mundial les obligo a tomar partido para defender posiciones importantes en caso de darse una guerra, si bien eso era algo que venía en la letra pequeña de su contrato, jamás se imaginó que esa cláusula se fuese a aplicar alguna vez.

Misty tenía mucho miedo, pero no se quejó con los términos, en la cláusula posterior a dicho termino se establecía que cada entrenador tenía la posibilidad de asignarle a un máximo de tres personas un espacio en uno de los refugios que ya se encontraban en funcionamiento, todos dispersos a lo largo de cada una de las diversas regiones, siempre que estuviesen sanos claro está. Ella nombro a sus hermanas sin duda, talvez no era tan unida con ellas, pero no podía desearles ningún mal, en especial porque debido a sus constantes molestias ella había vivido los mejores años de su vida junto a Ash.

Varios de los entrenadores se quejaron de los términos, otros pedían más espacios mientras buscaban negociar con los demás algunas de esas plazas, pero ninguno se negó a participar en la defensa de las instalaciones, sus familiares estaban en ellas después de todo.

Sus hermanas fueron transportadas a un laboratorio conocido como laboratorio semilla en un complejo turístico en Alola, mientras ella fue asignada a la protección del laboratorio daga, el cual se encontraba en las islas espuma. Por fortuna el campeón Lance, Erika, Koga y el teniente Surge, también fueron asignado a ese mismo laboratorio.

Lamentablemente su estancia no fue muy larga, al poco de que ellos llegaran vinieron oleada tras oleada de insurgentes a atacar el laboratorio. Fue la primera vez que Misty vio morir a alguien.

Los hijos de Arzeus después de ser repelidos regresaron atandose bombas al pecho, se lanzaron en ataque kamikaze contra todo quien tratase de detenerlos, no contentos con eso sus pokemons también llevaban bombas, y no dudaban en hacerlos estallar cuando estos ya no podían luchar.

Uno como entrenador estaba acostumbrado a ver los efectos de quemaduras, paralisis o incluso veneno, pero eso es muy diferente a ver los órganos internos salir disparados por todas direcciones así como miembros destajados de diversos pokemones, era un infierno, uno que no parecía tener fin. Los terroristas usaban los cuerpos de sus caídos para abalanzarse sobre ellos, uno tras otro, día tras día avanzando más y obligándoles a retroceder.

Finalmente tras una semana de un encarnizado combate se declaró el laboratorio donde ella se encontraba como insalvable, por lo que todo el personal fue evacuado a uno de los laboratorios que aún estaban en funcionamiento. Bueno casi todos, en la evacuación ella se quedado rezagada debido a una última ofensiva en la cual pokemons voladores lograron hacer caer dos helicópteros. Los hijos de Arzeus hicieron que sus pokemones se estrellasen en las aspas delos helicópteros para que estos cayesen al suelo, luego usaron diversos pokemons del tipo planta para dejar un camino de carne y sangre con los pobres hombres y mujeres que estaban siendo evacuados.

Para su fortuna Lance logro encontrarla mientras luchaba por su vida contra un grupo de locos que usaban pokemones tipo fuego, los hombres y pokemones no dudaban en inmolarse para acabar con los pocos sobrevivientes que aún quedaban.

El teniente surge había perecido de esa manera al ser tirado al suelo, irónicamente electrodes fueron quienes acabaron con su vida y la de sus pokemons.

Koga logro encontrar un bote funcional y les dios la oportunidad de escapar, pero se negó a abordar al bote, el no dejaría que los asesinos de sus amados pokemons se fuesen sin sentir el frio metal de su espada.

Lance quien cargaba a una herida Erika lograron subir a una pequeña embarcación pesquera y escaparon mar dentro sin mirar detrás, ya no quedaba nada que salvar.

Pero la suerte estuvo de su lado, al menos en ese momento, una oportuna tormenta les dio la oportunidad de escapar de sus perseguidores, lamentablemente ahora estaban perdidos en alta mar, heridos y hambrientos.

Lance estaba herido en un costado por el impacto de una bala, aquellas armas que debían estar bajo resguardo de un guardia para evitar su uso fueron usadas por los insurgentes tras matar a los guardias. Misty no era ninguna médica, pero la extraña coloración en la herida del entrenador de dragones le hacía pensar que Lance tenia hemorragia interna.

Erika tampoco estaba bien, tenía varias quemaduras en los brazos y pies así como marcas de una contusión en la cabeza. Casi quería preguntar por el estado de su ojo izquierdo, pero no era al momento. Ella misma tenía un brazo entablillado y aunque no podía comprobarlo, podía sentir que alguna de sus costillas estaba rota.

Sin embargo lo que más le preocupaba no eran las heridas que tenía, lo que realmente hacia que Misty perdiese la esperanza era que ella había perdido casi todos los pokemons que alguna vez le acompañaron. Su molesto Psiduck había muerto protegiéndola de un terrorista que se inmolo así mismo, y si no encontraba un lugar donde tratar a los 3 pokemons que aún tenía todo su equipo moriría en breve.

Misty solo podía ver el horizonte donde el gyarados rojo de lace remolcaba la embarcación buscando algo de esperanza.

"¿Ya te rindes?"

-No.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

En una de las oficinas de viaje laterales dentro del aeropuerto se encontraba Lusamine, quien estaba manteniendo una importante video llamada con el presidente de la asociación Pokemon.

-Presidente, es imprudente esta espera, ¡Debo transportar a mi equipo a Alola de inmediato! ¿Acaso no entiende? ¡Ya han empezado los saqueos de los hijos de arceus en la ciudad!

Se quejó la científica ante la borrosa figura del presidente en el monitor, quien seriamente escuchaba sus quejas.

-Profesora Lusamine le aseguro que he tomado las medidas necesarias para su seguridad, puedo asegurarle que ningún hijo de Arzerus entrara en ese aeropuerto hasta que ustedes hallan despegado, incluso se eh autorizado el uso de armamento letal.

La respuesta del presidente no termino de convencer a Lusamine quien seguía impaciente, debido a que su vuelo se había pospuesto de forma indefinida.

-¿Al menos podría decirme por qué no podemos partir?

El presidente asintió, antes de responder como si Lusamine fuese una niña mimada.

-Debido a los constantes ataques que los hijos de Arceus han realizado, es imposible para nosotros mantener el control en la región por mucho tiempo, la situación con la población civil también ha empeorado considerablemente, toda esta región está al borde de la anarquía, por eso, el vuelo que usted tan imprudentemente pide permita partir de inmediato, bien podría ser el último que despegue en varios meses de esta región. No puedo permitir que parta hasta que todos los pasajeros aborden ya que puede esta sea su última oportunidad de obtener los candidatos idóneos para el proyecto.

Lusamine sintió una creciente migraña por la explicación, si bien ella ayer había pedido a Delia que viniese, no se imaginó lo mucho que las cosas podían empeorar de un día para otro. Ahora ella estaba en otra región mientras en su fundación su preciada hija se encontraba sola con todos los candidatos masculinos sanos, y eso no era lo que más le angustiaba.

-Comprendo que este aterrada, pero le aseguro que he puesto un cerco de seguridad alrededor de su hija, ninguno de los sujetos en su laboratorio la tocara, tiene mi palabra.

-Aun así tendré que entregarla a ese tal Ash Ketchum por el proyecto, aun no sé cómo le explicare eso cuando le vea.

La figura dentro de la pantalla guardo silencio, en consideración de la declaración de Lusamine, la cual estaba llena del odio que solo una madre puede tener.

-Todos hemos realizado sacrificios en estos tiempos de crisis.

-¡Pero usted no ha sacrificado a sus hijos! Usted, usted pedazo de mierda machista….

Los gritos e insultos de Lusamine duraron algunos minutos. Lusamine no se guardó nada, descargo todo lo que sentía dentro desde el momento que se le informo que por el bien del proyecto debía asegurar su éxito, sugiriéndole, casi ordenándole, que su querida hija debía embarazarse a la brevedad posible de uno de los candidatos.

Ya cuando la profesora no tuvo nada que decir y jadeaba para respirar, el presidente le respondió, usando un tono que rayaba en lo dulce.

-Es verdad, no puedo compartir su dolor puesto que no tuve hijas, pero no crea que mi sacrificio es menor al suyo doctora, mi familia, todos esos pequeños que vi nacer justo frente a mis ojos hace ya varios años ahora están cumpliendo alguna función ya sea dentro de la policía o como subordinados en los diversos laboratorios que fueron acondicionados… algunos ya no están en este mundo por los ataques que hemos sufrido en últimas fechas, yo…yo no pude siquiera despedirme de varios de mis nietos antes de que…..- La voz del presidente perdió por completo la fuerza y solo eran susurros incomprensibles lo que salía del monitor.

Pese a que la figura del presidente era borrosa Lusamine casi pudo sentir el dolor en sus palabras.

-Yo, lo siento, perdí los estribos, esta situación me supera.

El presidente solo le regalo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-No importa….Doctora por favor prepárese para partir, me acabo de enterar que su ultimo pasajero llegara en breve.

Lusamine sonrió complacida, aun cuando confiaba en las palabras del presidente, quería estar alado de su hija para asegurarse de que su hija estuviese a salvo, con tantos candidatos masculinos a su alrededor ante la temible situación de que la desproporción femenina a masculina era d si se enterasen que no llegarían más féminas a su área…no quería imaginárselo.

-A doctora antes de que se vaya, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría aclarar. La agente 7o4 tendrá total autoridad con respecto a los sujetos de prueba del S1 al S23. En cuanto al sujeto Ash ketchum, lo quiero en la superficie a cargo de la profesora Juniper. Supongo que no tendrá problemas con eso ¿Verdad?

Lusamine no entendió él porque Ash era tan especial como para darle un trato preferencial, pero después de considerar un poco, eta podía ser la grieta que ella estaba buscando tan desesperadamente.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Lo está haciendo en este momento doctora…..lo siento, no es el momento para bromas.

-Está bien presidente. Ahora a mi pregunta ¿Por qué el trato del segundo grupo es tan diferente a los del primer grupo?

-Eso es sencillo, el primer grupo consta casi en su totalidad de gente en su mayoría de edad, ellos ya han tenido parejas estables o al menos sexuales en su juventud y actualmente están informados de la situación, por lo tanto ya tenemos su total cooperación y están dispuestos a colaborar con la causa, mientras el grupo dos es principalmente de adolescentes, en algunos casos incluso niños menores a 8 años. Personalmente Creo sería muy cruel que su hija tuviese la obligación moral para la humanidad de embarcarse con un sujeto que le triplique la edad solo para concebir una futura generación por obligación.

Lusamine padeció ante la idea de que tuviese que obligar a su hija el acostarse con alguien que era más viejo que su propio padre, o como los protocolos se habían establecido en caso de que la situación llegase a un punto donde el riesgo de que la pluralidad genética estuviese comprometida, su hija se viese obligada a concebir con diferentes hombres para que así existiese un número suficiente de vástagos que puedan relacionarse posteriormente con el producto de otros ajenos a su árbol genealógico establecido.

-Si eso mismo doctora, como comprenderá simplemente es un esfuerzo de hacer que la tarea que les toca a las chicas y chicos sea lo más llevadera posible. Pero no se engañe con mis palabras, aun espero que su hija participe en el proyecto, simplemente creo más humanitario el que se le dé la opción de cuando empezar y se le informe de ello con tiempo, a que deba experimentarlo en contra de su voluntad… sé que no es momento para decirlo pero quiero que al menos esta última generación pueda decidir con quién experimentar por primera vez tal acto.

La doctora lloro amargamente ante esa declaración, aun así le agradeció desde lo profundo de su corazón el que se le diese una opción menos barbárica para realizar su tarea.

-¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

La voz calmada del presidente hacia que Lusamine sintiese paz en su interior, incluso ante la atrocidad que estaba por cometer aun contra su propia sangre.

-De acuerdo –Dijo mientras que este parecía recibir una llamada.- Profesora esta es posiblemente la última comunicación que tengamos en un largo tiempo. Los hijos de Arcerus han comenzado una guerra en contra de la humanidad, y sus seguidores pueden contarse por miles, así que para proteger la localización de los laboratorios semilla, toda comunicación con el exterior estará prohibida, en caso de ser muy necesaria se realizara mediante un cifrado de 5to nivel, y siempre usando el cable solido que ya fue instalado en su laboratorio.

La comunicación se corta justo cuando las puertas se abren.

-Nos vamos, nuestro pasajero estrella ha llegado, ¡Estamos listas para partir a su orden!

Lusamine observo a la jefa del personal de seguridad, 7o4. Bueno más precisamente observo a la visera en el casco de motociclista que cubría a 7o4 todo el tiempo.

7o4 como ella se hacía llamas así misma había sido su guardaespaldas personal desde ya hace algunos meses. Y tal y como su apariencia lo sugería, 7o4 era recta, inquebrantable, y de darse la situación brutal, rayando en lo inhumano.

Lusamine la había investigado desde que supo que su hija estaría involucrada en el proyecto bebes del futuro. Principalmente con la esperanza de encontrar alguna debilidad que le permitiese manipular un poco las ordenes que recibiese, no era que no confiase en sus superiores, solo que no quería entregar a su hija a semejante plan.

Lamentablemente toda la investigación que Lusamine realizo a espaldas de sus superiores no arrojo ningún resultado favorable. Los registros; médicos, seguros institucionales, bancos o cualquier otro tipo de registro que 7o4 como una persona de sangre y hueso debajo de ese uniforme militar debía tener no existía. Todo había sido borrado ¡Todo!, de quien quiera que fuese 7o4 debajo de ese casco no quedaba nada, nada más que un fantasma.

Como investigadora que era se sentía humillada por su incapacidad de encontrar cualquier dato de una única persona.

-Entendido 7o4, saldré enseguida…. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

-Siempre que esté en mis posibilidades daré lo mejor posible para ayudarle tal y como me fue ordenado.

-Realiza una prueba de sangre en el recién llegado, quiero comprobar si realmente es inmune al virus como nos los informaron.

-¿Duda de los datos enviados por el profesor Oak?

-Solo quiero asegurarme por mi misma de la fiabilidad de tales datos.

7o4 asintió y salió lista para realizar la tarea que se le había asignado.

Lusamine observo la espalda de su guardia antes de soltar el aire que tenía contenido desde que la puerta se abrió. Lusamine era incapaz de sentirse a gusto con 7o4, no tanto por la personalidad cuadrada que tenía, ya había tratado con militares con una mentalidad parecida, era ese casco de motociclista lo que le molestaba. Lusamine podía jurar que algún científico loco había unido quirúrgicamente el casco al cuello de 7o4 a modo de una retorcida venganza.

-Debe haber una explicación lógica para que no se quite ese casco ni cuando duerme… una que no incluya extraterrestres, posesiones fantasmales o maldiciones extra dimensionales-Lusamine inhalo con pausa. Necesitaba fuerza si quería seguir con esto sin estallar de nuevo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Cuando la video llamada se cortó la figura del presidente quedo oculta en las sombras, y silencio, silencio que únicamente era interrumpido por un grito esporádico a la lejanía.

-Bien, supongo que con eso terminado ya podemos pasar a la siguiente parte del plan. ¿Estás seguro que actuaran como me has informado?

La figura frente al presidente solo abrió sus ojos, unos ojos que brillaban en una tonalidad purpura nada confiable.

-….Si.

-¿Puedo confiar en tus palabras?

-No, pero puedes confiar en las suyas, harán todo lo que esté en su poder para cumplir el pacto que ha sido hecho, en los términos exactos que fueron acordados.

El presidente asintió. Ahora solo restaba encontrar una cura a la enfermedad que se comía el futuro de la humanidad, antes de que esta mutase en algo peor.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ash Ketchum y su madre Delia habían llegado por fin al aeropuerto en ciudad Fucsia, el viaje en helicóptero había sido más aburrido de lo esperado para el chico.

-No sé por qué, pero me esperaba algo más.

-¿Cómo qué hijo?

Ash recordó en silencio todas esas veces que él se enfrentó a alguna organización de dudosos propósitos y nombres cuestionable. Esas veces en las que tuvo que agarrarse con los dientes de un trozo de metal mientras volaba a cientos de metros del piso para salvar a alguien o algún pokemon, y solo desvió la mirada.

-Nada en especial, creo que simplemente el paisaje todo azul no es muy interesante.

-Lo siento chico pero una ruta directa era lo mejor-Sentencio la oficial Jenny mientras se bajaba del helicóptero.-Talvez en otra ocasión te lleve a dar un paseo por un área turística, pero de momento me temo este no es un viaje de turismo.

Ash solo movió sus brazos en señal de que no le importaba.

-Está bien hijo, ahora solo vamos a registrarnos.

Ash y Delia ingresaron al aeropuerto el cual si bien no estaba vacío se sentía como si lo estuviese por la poca cantidad de gente y varios locales cerrados a lo largo de la terminal.

-¿Por qué esta esto tan vacío?

Pregunto Ash mientras examinaba críticamente sus alrededores, claramente algo no estaba bien.

-Son los días finales de la temporada de vacaciones, es obvio que la gente sea escasa, en unas semanas, mucha gente regresara de sus vacaciones y esto será un hervidero de nuevo.

Ash regreso a ver con algo de miedo a quien había respondido su pregunta, no reconocía a la mujer con casco de motociclista, pero algo en su tono de voz le era familiar.

-Somos los pasajeros con destino a Alola, perdonen el retraso.

Su madre se interpuso entre él y la mujer, colocándose en medio mientras le restregaba los boletos en el visor del casco para evitar el contacto.

-Veo que por fin llegaron, estábamos cansados de esperarles.

-¿Nos estaban esperando?

Pregunto Ash con gran duda. ¿Desde cuándo los vuelos esperaban a sus pasajeros?

-Sí, Oak nos ha pedido que transportemos el último descubrimiento de su investigación, un prototipo creo-Delia rápidamente saco el pequeño maletín que Oak le había entregado antes de que el helicóptero se elevase.-Aquí lo tengo.

Ash observo como la extraña mujer examinaba el contenido del maletín a detalle incluyendo algunos papeles, y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al su curioso uniforme.

 _/¿Será ayudante de algún laboratorio? ¿Por qué el traje militar?/_

Las dudas continuaban rondando en la cabeza de Ash, mientras su madre trataba de atraer su atención. Lamentablemente no estaba funcionando y Ash solo le respondía con monosílabos.

-Bien creo que todo está en orden.

La mujer cierra el maletín y se lo regresa a Delia.

-Por favor entréguelo en el laboratorio de Alola cuando descienda-Se mueve.- Ahora si no es mucha molestia aborden su avión, puerta A4.

Delia agarro su y sin despedirse siquiera, lo arrastro. Ash seguía dándole vueltas a esa extraña sensación que sentía crecer en su estómago cuando esa mujer le hablo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, la encargada solo sonrió antes de meterlos al avión casi a patadas. Ash y Delia se sentaron en sus lugares, unas inmensas butacas que pertenecían a primera clase.

-Wow, nunca he viajado en primera clase.

Comento Ash quien estaba ahora entretenido por la comodidad de su asiento.

-Si yo tampoco lo he hecho antes querido, será todo una experiencia estas vacaciones.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Delia se relajó cuando el avión comenzó a moverse, despegarían en breve.

-A salvo.

Suspiro mientras su hijo se colocaba los audífonos para poder ver una película.

-Veo que se tardó lo suyo en venir señora Ketchum.

Quien se paró a lado de Delia no era otra que la profesora Lusamine.

-Es bueno que decida honrarnos con su presencia, la suya y la de su hijo.

A Delia no podía gustarle menos la forma en que la rubia miro a su hijo.

-No creo sea el momento ni el lugar para hablar.

Rumio entre dientes Delia, quien si bien sabía lo descuidado que podía llegar a ser su hijo, no lo creía tan tonto como para no notar a una mujer rubia con bata blanca parada en medio del pasillo.

Lusamine solo movió la cabeza,

-Yo creo su hijo ya se durmió, así que podremos hablar sin problema alguno.

Delia rápidamente regreso a ver a su hijo, solo para toparse como la mujer del casco sacaba una jeringuilla del cuello de Ash.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!-Grito mientras tomada a 7o4 del cuello.- ¡Responde!

7o4 solo movió su mano débilmente y logro sacarla de encima.

-Solo es un calmante muscular, mantendrá dormido a su hijo por lo que queda del viaje-7o4 solo movio una mano.- Protocolo de seguridad para que ellos no sepan la ubicación o siquiera la región del laboratorio en caso de que Arceus no lo quiera fuese capturado posteriormente ahora si no es mucha molestia siéntense, vamos a despegar.

Delia apretó los puños lista para lanzar su ataque, pero el tranquilo movimiento que su hijo hacia al respirar la calmo.

-No se preocupe señora, esto es solo un calmante, no lo dañara, su hijo es prácticamente un toro, lo he visto salir a nadar en pleno huracán categoría 5 y luego pelear sin apenas descanzo-7o4 levanta una de las mangas de Ash.-Y por lo que veo marcado su cuerpo, sus aventuras no han bajado de intensidad.

-No toques a mi hijo.

Delia quería evitar a cualquier mujer extraña, y ella sin duda alguna lo era.

-Tranquila- 7o4 solo levanto als manos y dejo a Ash dormir tranquilo.-Solo señalo que el chico se mete en problemas el solo.

Delia apretó los dientes en un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse. Ella era más que consiente que su hijo se metía en cada problema que pudiese.

-Todavía tengo varios problemas con ese maldito proyecto suyo-Declaro Delia mientras de un golpe apartaba la mano de 7o4 de su hijo.

-No es la única, pero seguimos aquí, no se preocupe, su hijo no será colocado en un cuarto y obligado a follar con cuanta fémina pueda, ya que es relativamente joven, se le dará un espacio y tiempo para conocer a las candidatas así como entender su situación, claro que espero su ayuda para motivarlo a que coopere con el proyecto….si se niega, puede que 7o4 decida usar otros métodos menos…tradicionales.

Delia suspiro pesadamente, ella solo se limitaría a hacer lo mejor para su hijo, el destino de la humanidad no podía importarle menos.

Lusamine solo le extendió una mano a Delia.

-Señora, sé que no nos conocimos de la mejor manera, de hecho creo que ahora me odia incluso más, pero si me permite me gustaría comenzar de nuevo, venga conmigo y déjeme explicarle la situación tan detalladamente como pueda.

Delia dudo un segundo, no quería alejarse de su hijo.

7o4 solo levanto una mano.

-No se preocupe yo vigilo a su pequeño.

-Es eso exactamente lo que me preocupa.

7o4 rio de buena gana.

-Estamos en un avión a punto de despegar, ¿Qué espera que pueda hacerle?

Delia estaba a punto de negarse pero Lusamine sujeto su mano y la jalo.

-Está bien, lo dejamos a tu cuidado 7o4.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lusamine anoto mentalmente la declaración que 7o4 había hecho de Ash, esa era la primera vez que su guarda espaldas mostraba un lado tan humano. Quien quiera que fuese ese chico estaba claro que tenía cierta importancia para su guardaespaldas.

No estaba segura si era una admiración hacia un camarada que vive aventuras o algo más, pero el tono tan alegre por parte la fría y aparentemente muerta directora de seguridad, no podía ser algo banal.

/ ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen ambos?/

Eso era algo que debía averiguarlo, podía serle muy útil a futuro. Lusamine podía usar esa pequeña falla en la infranqueable actitud de 7o4 para sus planes.

* * *

 **Y con este cap se termina el primer arco de esta historia, espero no se les haya hecho muy pesado leerlo, hice lo posible para que fuese ameno y en globase todas las ideas originales, al menos las que tenían sentido.**

 **Adelanto para los que lean esta historia, este fic no esta orientado tanto al drama o una situación de sobrevive con lo que puedas, habrá algunos mini arcos con esa temática, pero en general esta historia parece estar orientado a un humor negro y situaciones irónicas.**

 **Ya sin nada mas que decir agradezco a todos los que leen y comentan este pequeño proyecto.**

 **Tratare de corregir los demas caps, pero pasará un tiempo. (tengo que quitar/editar a los extraterrestres)**

* * *

 ** _Si les gusto esta historia no se olviden pasarse por mis otros trabajos o busquen las historias de una lucha por ser (Uzumaki, Dranel, Kurosaki, Kepchu, o Britania) de kaiserofdarness donde yo le ayudo un poco._**

 ** _Bye !Comenten!_**


	4. Capítulo 04

Primero que nada adelanto esta no es una historia de mi autoría, esta es una historia perteneciente a mi compañero Thassarian (para quienes le conozcan o sepan lo que le paso la respuesta es no, sigue igual de mal y no quiere escribir nada, pero ha aceptado que le publique algunas historias que tenía)

También agradezco a mi siempre confiable amigo Kaiser, y como añadido especial a mi compañera Saku quien también me ayuda. !Gracias a ambos!

Espero este proyecto sea de su agrado.

!No te olvides de comentar! me gustaria saber cual es tu opinion de este proyecto y saber en que puedo mejorar.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Reuniones y planes

En medio de los metalizados pasillos de las plantas inferiores de laboratorio semilla, estaba caminando 7o4 detrás se encontraba la misma oficial Jenny que había escoltado a Delia y su hijo al aeropuerto. Ambas mujeres recorrían aquellos pasillos subterráneos del laboratorio mientras discutían entre ellas sobre los progresos en las últimas obras realizadas.

-Por fin esas viejas putas decidieron reunirse con nosotras para iniciar el proyecto-Rugió 7o4 mientras veía los documentos en sus manos los cuales apretaba modestamente. -Costo lo suyo el convencerlas a cumplir sus obligaciones, es bueno no tuviésemos que recurrir a cortarles el suministro de alimento.

Jenny solo asintió mientras sujetaba la carpeta.

-Solo están asustadas por lo que deseamos que sus hijas hagan... comprenda que como madres obligar a sus hijas a tal acto es algo que es difícil de aceptar, incluso si es por el bien de la humanidad, no puede uno pedirle que simplemente permita tomemos a sus hijas para que conciban con un desconocido

-Aun así estuvieron más que dispuestas a ingresar a este laboratorio junto a sus hijas para salvar sus vidas de los ataques de los hijos de arzeus-Comento irónicamente 7o4.

Jenny asintió ante la queja de su superior, pero no la pudo apoyar.

-El miedo hace que la gente haga cosas muy peligrosas señora, incluso que acepte cosas que en otro caso uno no consideraría siquiera. Estoy segura que sin el peligro inminente de perder la vida, nunca hubiesen pensado en dejar a sus hijas con un desconocido para que conciban por obligación.

-Aceptaron que sus hijas participasen en el programa cuando se subieron a ese avión, ¡Y ahora están tratando de negarse!-7o4 gruño con furia.- ¿Debería encerrarlas en el calabozo de los insurrectos tal y como se estableció en el reglamento interno?

Jenny sintió miedo, si su superior decidía cumplir sus amenazas no quería saber lo que realmente podía pasar, lo último que necesitaban era una insubordinación en esa instalación.

-Creo esa no es una solución, de hecho tener a las hijas en contra sería muy malo para nosotros señora ¿Cómo cooperaran con la operación si encerramos a sus madres por tiempo no determinado?

704 gruño de nuevo.

-De momento concentrémonos en negociar, independientemente de que las hijas se embaracen seguimos sin poder encontrar una cura para el virus, además debemos garantizar que la siguiente generación tenga las facilidades para crecer.

Jenny sonrió al ver como su superior relajaba sus hombros.

-Más vale paso que aguante que trote que canse, la doctora Juniter está convencida de que si les damos tiempo a las madres para entender la situación en la que nos encontramos, ellas nos apoyaran.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo planea darles?

Jenny reviso rápidamente los papeles antes de responder con algo de miedo.

-De uno a dos meses-Jenny se aterra al ver como su superior apretar los puños con ira.-Lo cual puede no sea un tiempo suficiente, ya que deben interactuar con el sujeto masculino que les sea asignado.

-¿Por qué? Acaso planea alargar ese proyecto hasta que sea inviable o peor aún ataquen esta instalación.

Jenny se escondió detrás de su carpeta.

-Además de que necesitamos tiempo para construir instalaciones adecuadas para cuidar a los recién nacidos cuando llegue el momento.

7o4 levanto la vista y luego la bajo con cansancio. Jenny observo la resignación de su superior y decidió continuar.

-La destrucción de tres de los laboratorios tortuga nos ha hecho mucho daño, si bien ahora tenemos casi cinco veces más el personal inicial por su reubicación, también significa que tenemos que cuidar a los recién nacidos aquí. Eso sin contar que la profesora Lusamine dice que el que los padres sean inmunes no es garantía que los hijos también lo sean.

Con esa declaración en el aire Jenny pudo observar como su superior perdió por completo el deseo de pelear.

-Bien dejaremos en pausa el futuro de la humanidad y les daremos a las madres el tiempo de discutir sobre el orden en que sus hijas serán preñadas-Declaro 7o4 derrotada.

Jenny solo asintió, no entendía por qué su superior parecía tan interesada en dar el inicio al plan de repoblación, en especial cuando el laboratorio que iba a actuar como la guardería fue destruido recientemente. ¿Tal vez su superior ya tenía un plan para superar esa adversidad?

-Dejando eso de lado ¿No deberíamos hablar con la señora Delia? se ha negado a salir de la habitación que se le asigno.

Jenny le pasó una hoja donde se detallaba como Delia había mantenido a su hijo cautivo por las últimas 48 horas en una habitación de hotel.

-Les dije que no necesitábamos a las madres y que lo mejor era confiar en el juicio de los elegidos, ¡Pero no!, los altos mandos tuvieron que inventarse este plan tan ridículo donde los candidatos menores de edad pudiesen tener un ambiente controlado y amable para su primera vez.

Jenny escucho las quejas de su superior dándole la razón, todo esto de los laboratorios semilla le parecía un despilfarro inmenso de recursos si no se podía comenzar la repoblación.

-Bien esto es lo que haremos, ambas iremos y entregaremos la invitación formal a Delia para que esta no pueda negarse, allí tu-7o4 señala la señala con furia.-Escoltaras a Delia a la reunión con las demás involucradas, asegúrate de que asista incluso si tienes que romperle las piernas.

Jenny asintió sin dudas, los mejor era comenzar de una vez, el futuro de la humanidad dependía del número de hijos que los candidatos sanos podían producir a los largo de su vida. Y con los pocos candidatos masculinos sanos, se necesitaba recurrir a los números si se deseaba asegurar variedad genética suficiente para las siguientes generaciones.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Delia veía como su hijo Ash se desperezaba lentamente, mientras lo mantenía en aquella habitación cerrada, habitación a la cual habían llegado luego de arribar al complejo turístico que supuestamente era la tapadera del laboratorio hace dos días. Si bien Delia se sentía un poco más segura ahora, seguía preocupada por lo que le deparaba el futuro a su hijo.

Había logrado retener a Ash en la habitación bajo el pretexto de arreglar y revisar los preparativos que habían traído, pero no era una excusa que le serviría durante mucho tiempo ya que las cosas que habían traído eran más bien básicas.

-Listo ya termine de lavar mi ropa por tercera vez, ya no hay mancha alguna en ninguna parte ¿Ya puedo ir a la playa?-Pregunto Ash ya algo cansado de estar fregando ropa sucia.-Por favor.

Delia sabía que no podía detener a su hijo de forma indefinida, no sin que este intentase escapar al menos.

-Iremos más tarde, falta que la ropa se seque ¿Qué te pondrás después de meterte al agua si toda tu ropa esta lavada?

Ash solo rodo los ojos con desgano.

-No te quejes hijo, el viaje nos cogió en último momento y no pudimos prepararnos bien, pero ya verás que una vez terminemos con la ropa tendremos la playa para nosotros.

Ash acepto de mala gana lo que su madre decía, mientras Delia suspiraba.

/Tengo que inventarme algo rápido, no creo esto pueda seguir así/

Sin embargo le fue imposible a Delia continuar sus pensamientos, ya que la puerta de su habitación se abrió y 7o4 entro.

-¡Buenos días a todos! Espero que estén disfrutando su estancia en nuestro resort.

Delia se sintió muy molesta por la presencia de la militar con casco de motociclista, pero se esforzó en no reflejarlo en su rostro.

-De momento solo eh lavado y secado mi ropa-Se quejó Ash mientras exprimía su ropa.-Pero mi madre me ha prometido que una vez termine esto poder ver la playa.-Ash salió de la habitación y se dirigió al balcón para poder colgar sus interiores.

Delia noto el tono molesto de su hijo, estaba claro que Ash había obedecido sus órdenes debido al cariño que le tenía, pero su paciencia estaba en su límite.

-Es importante preparar la ropa para un viaje de ante mano para evitar esos problemas o ¿acaso su hijo solo tiene un conjunto de ropa solamente?-7o4 solo sonrió y regresa a ver a Delia.-En todo caso señorita Delia, las demás madres involucradas en nuestro pequeño proyecto solicitan su presencia en el área de reuniones 34, a la brevedad posible.

Delia sujeto el sobre que 7o4 le entrego, y al abrirlo noto lo urgente que era, aun así no estaba segura de dejar a su hijo solo.

7o4 noto como Delia se debatía entre salir o seguir con su hijo.

-Mejor apresúrese en atender esto, yo me encargare de que no le pasa nada a su hijo.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa.

Delia gruño, no le agradaba la idea de dejar a su hijo con esa mujer, en especial al conocer el propósito principal del proyecto que patrocinaba este laboratorio.

-¿Se preocupa por que trate de hacerle algo a su hijo?-7o4 levanto su camisa para mostrarle su cintura, allí en medio de sus músculos muy definidos algo resalto a la altura de su vientre.-Por favor, no importa lo dispuesta que este en participar en este proyecto, me es imposible.

Delia se sintió incomoda por la elección de palabras por parte de 7o4, pero la inmensa cicatriz en todo el abdomen de la militar le llamo más la atención, parecía haber sufrido una herida de consideración en el pasado.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un recordatorio de mis errores, si no fuese por la oportuna interferencia de su hijo ya estaría muerta.

Delia trago saliva mientras tocaba lentamente la cicatriz, se sentía antigua y muy dolorosa.

-Señorita Delia lo mejor es que vaya a le reunión ahora, yo me encargare de su hijo.

Delia quería negarse, no confiaba en lo que le decía 7o4, pero no ir a la reunión podía condenar a su hijo a alguna cosa peor.

-Algo que quieras adelantarme.

-Son solo unas madres asustadas por la situación actual, preocupadas por lo que el futuro depara a sus hijas-7o4 suspira con desgano.- Vaya allá, y trate de llegar a un acuerdo que le permita dormir en paz. A eso sí, prepárese para ser atacada verbalmente de antemano... su hijo es el que tiene la mayor ventaja de esa reunión, así que no dudo que las implicadas quieren insultarla.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

7o4 sonrió debajo de su casco mientras veía a salir a Delia de la habitación con algo de temor, ahora solo quedaba que Jenny la escoltase hasta la ridícula reunión que estaban teniendo ese grupo de mujeres que aun creían que las reglas de la sociedad tenían valides en el laboratorio.

/Bueno, dejémoslas jugar a la casita un rato, si no han llegado a un acuerdo para finales de este mes las mandare a todas al calabozo/

-¿Dónde está mi madre?-Pregunto Ash cuando regreso después de colgar toda su ropa en el balcón.

-Se fue a una reunión, me dejo a cargo-7o4 levanto una mano mientras miraba la hora en su reloj.-Mi turno termina en 15 minutos ¿Quieres acompañarme en mi descanso? Podemos ir a tomar el sol en la playa o a comer algo en uno de los puestos.

Ash sonrió mientras rápidamente se quitaba la camisa que tenía.

-Al fin podre salir de aquí, ¡Sí!

7o4 se quedó por unos segundos en blanco, si bien Ash seguía siendo un niño, los músculos ya estaban marcados a lo largo de su cuerpo sin duda era del tipo atlético.

/Delicioso, esas idiotas no saben cuan afortunadas son sus hijas de poder disfrutar de tan buen espécimen masculino/

-¿Nos vamos?-Ash se quedó viendo a 7o4.-Esto… ¿Vas a ir así?

7o4 solo sonrió mientras se quitaba lentamente el casco.

-Lo siento he sido una militar por demasiado tiempo ya, a ratos incluso me olvido que lo llevo puesto.

-Te olvidas que llevas un casco ¿Este?

7o4 sonrió de nuevo.

-Llámame Nemu, Nemu Manaka- Respondió mientras se retiraba el casco y le daba una nada sincera sonrisa.-Soy la principal encargada de la seguridad del laboratorio de investigación del complejo Alola.

-Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta….soy solo un entrenador pokemon.

Nemu asintió mientras invitaba a Ash a salir de su habitación, el día de hoy se la pasaría en compañía de su héroe, sin duda sería un día agradable.

/Dejare que ese grupo de locas juegue a la mama gallina, mientras yo me comeré sus huevos/

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ash se sentía extraño mientras era escoltado a la playa por Nemu, casi podía jurar que la militar lo estaba devorando con la mirada, cosa que realmente no podía ser posible, él no era tan atractivo como para tentar a una mujer mayor ¿Verdad?

-Esto…. ¿Cómo planeas ir a la playa con ese traje?, ¿No es muy caliente?

Ash trato de iniciar una conversación, ya que el apretado traje que le resaltaba las curvas sumada a esa hermosa cara, le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-Es un traje climatizado, pero tienes razón-Nemu ingreso en un local.-Espérame, me cambiare en un segundo.

-Ash también ingreso al local, más que nada para mojarse la cabeza, necesitaba calmarse un poco.

Cinco minutos pasaron y Ash ya había logrado despejar sus ideas, o eso creyó.

Nemu se presentó ante el con un bikini de una pieza, o eso dijo que era, para Ash no era otra cosa más que dos bandas elásticas que apenas si cubrían lo importante de su figura... por no decir que resaltaba los pechos y entrepierna de la mujer con ello puesto

-¿Que sucede?-Nemu cruzo los brazos detrás de sus caderas.- Lo siento, debe ser muy desagradable tener que contemplar esta cicatriz.

Ash rápidamente se apresuró a negar eso, tan concentrado había estado en los inmensos pechos de Nemu que apenas si noto la gran cicatriz en el abdomen.

-Eres muy sexy como para que eso te opaque...

Ash no sabía de donde salió eso, pero para cuando su cerebro pudo identificar sus palabras, Nemu estaba sonriendo.

-¿Enserio encuentras sexy a este viejo y frustrado sexualmente pedazo de carne? Sin dudas eres un niño lindo-Nemu le da un beso en la frente.-Realmente sabes que decir para sonrojar a una mujer.

Ash salió de la tienda siguiente a Nemu, quien caminaba alegremente mientras meneaba sus caderas de forma exagerada. Sin embargo Ash no podía concentrarse en eso, estaba batallando para que la erección que tenía en esos momentos no se notase.

-Esto….

-Nemu.

-Si esto, Nemu, ¿Realmente iras a la playa con eso?

Se animó a pregunto Ash cuando ambos hubieron llegado a la playa, playa que estaba vacía.

-¿Te incomoda?

-¡No! Solo le parece muy abierto -Ash se seca el sudor de la frente.-Esta muy caliente aquí afuera.

Nemu solo asintió.

-Bueno que puedo decirte, me gusta mantener un bronceado perfecto a lo largo de mi piel, toda mi piel.

Ash trago saliva de forma casi dolorosa, mientras agradecía que su madre no estuviese para criticarlo por la erección que tenía en esos momentos.

-Bueno, yo voy a nadar un poco.

Ash trato de correr al agua donde podría esconder su erección, sin duda alguna deseaba que el agua helada lo calmase.

Lamentablemente Nemu tenía otros planes.

-Antes de que te vayas ¿Podrías ayudarme a ponerme el bronceador?-Pregunto Nemu mientras se acostaba boca abajo en una de las sillas repartidas a lo largo de la playa y para el infarto de Ash se dejaba caer mientras que retiraba sus tirantes para liberar su espalda y dejar casi al descubierto su trasero.

Ash asintió nervioso, aunque no porque quisiese tocar a la muy bien dotada militar en bikini, no sino por ser un caballero. Lentamente sus manos recorrieron la tersa piel de Nemu mientras esta se quejaba con pequeños gemidos de los movimientos que Ash hacía con sus manos.

-Chico, eres muy brusco cuando tocas la piel de una dama, debes ser más dulce con tus dedos que las yemas apenas rocen la piel, pero no se despeguen de ella entendido.

Ash se quedó en blanco, cualquier pensamiento que el pudiese haber tenido había quedado en el olvido.

Nemu sujeto una de sus manos.-Hazlo más despacio, como si acariciases un cristal muy delicado. Despacio.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Nemu estaba disfrutando de ese tardío encuentro con su héroe, ella realmente había querido estar así de cerca con Ash hace mucho tiempo, lamentablemente la oportunidad nunca se dio. Eso sin contar con lo mal visto que era el contacto de una mujer mayor con un menor de edad por la sociedad. Sin embargo eso ya no importaba, en este laboratorio en ese momento, la sociedad no tenía poder, sus reglas ya no eran válidas.

-Despacio chico, no es una carrera, asegúrate de distribuir adecuadamente la crema por toda mi espalda que quede una fina capa que resalte con un brillo cada centímetro.

Ash obedeció de forma casi robótica, claramente aún era un niño, uno atrapado en las garras de una frustrada, cachonda, e inmoral mujer mayor.

Nemu se relamió los labios mientras observaba descaradamente la erección de Ash, la cual apenas era contenida por esos shorts azules.

-Chico estas olvidándote mi espalda baja, por favor también ponme crema allí.

Las manos de Ash bajaron con miedo por sus caderas, era lamentable, pero esto era lo más lejos que ella podría llegar con la excusa del bloqueador. Si quería ir un poco más profundo en su reencuentro con su salvador, necesitaba una táctica distinta.

-¿Puedes ponerte el bloqueador en las piernas o quieres mi ayuda también para ello?

Nemu abrió bien grande los ojos al escuchar la pregunta de Ash, ¿Acaso el chico quería ir más lejos? Si ese era el caso, ella no se negaría, ella no era una frígida hipócrita como sus hermanas.

-Si puedes ayudarme con eso te lo agradecería inmensamente.

Nemu levanto una de sus piernas para darle completo acceso a Ash sabiendo que con ello dejaba ver parte de su trasero al chico. Pero antes de que este pudiese bajar sus manos, una enfermera Joy apareció trayendo unas bebidas de frutas.

-¡Hola distinguidos huéspedes! –Joy lanzo una gotas de la bebida helada sobre la espalda descubierta de Nemu.- ¿Quieren una bebida de frutas?

Nemu gruño ante la imprudente intervención de una de las enfermeras Joy que se encargaban de custodiar la playa en secreto. Ash solo se negó rápidamente antes de correr hacia el océano.

-¿Qué se supone estás haciendo Joy?

La enfermera Joy gruño mientras le tiraba todo el contenido de su vaso a Nemu.

-Eso es lo que yo debo preguntar, ¿Cómo se te ocurre seducir a un niño de esa manera tan descarada? Por un momento no sabía si debía dispararte o alertar a alguien por ello.

Lejos de molestarse por lo helado de la bebida que fue derramada sobre su espalda, Nemu solo se sentó tranquilamente dejando ver sus grandes pechos al descubierto, incomodando a la enfermera por ello al notar esta que sus pezones oscuros estaban erectos.

-Estoy cumpliendo mi misión, garantizo que el chico pueda dejar su descendencia.

La enfermera solo grito histéricamente.

-¡Estabas coqueteando con un menor de edad! ¡¿Acaso planeabas violarle aquí mismo o qué?!

Nemu se limpió un oído.

-¿Y qué?

-¿Cómo que "Y qué"? le doblas en edad, como crees que verán este comportamientos nuestros superiores, ni que decir las oficiales Jenny si se enterasen de esto.

Nemu solo piso a Joy para que esta se callase.

-Hermana, creo eres tu quien no lo entiende…el chico tiene que preñar a varias chicas por necesidad, así que solo le enseñaba el mejor método para ello.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo! Se nos ordenó solo nos encargamos de su protección ¡Nada más! ¡Ese fue el trato!

Nemu sonrió, estaba claro que su hermana estaba muy alterada, esto podía ser útil.

-¿Y cómo esperas que el chico lo haga? El chico es un novicio ¡Hermana acaso quieres sea culpa tuya la extinción de la humanidad misma!

-No uses ese tono conmigo, ¡Lo que haces está mal! ¡Es solo un niño!

-¿Por qué?-Nemu se levanta y abraza a su hermana.-Dime hermana ¿Dónde está el error en lo que hago? ¿Acaso no somos a fin de cuentas hombre y mujer? ¿Qué hay de malo en darle un uso a este cuerpo tal y como Arceus lo diseño?

-Es…es…este, ¡Es un niño!

-Un niño que lleva el futuro de la humanidad en sus testículos. Tiene que embarazar a cuanta mujer pueda-Nemu metió su mano debajo del traje de baño de su hermana comprobando que su entrepierna estaba humedecida.-Toda, eso te incluye. He…ma...na.

-E-..afa..f.. . ..sd..s. .a.a..a.a.a

El cerebro de Joy se desconectó completamente de su cerebro al sentir como Nemu pellizcaba delicadamente su clítoris con gran maestría… apenas podía mantenerse de pie ante ello

-Yo solo estoy tratando de enseñarle como cumplir su tarea hermana, o es que acaso esperas que el pobre chico sepa que hacer así por pura osmosis.

-Eso, no es nuestro problema, debemos mantener la…la….¡AHHHHH!

Nemu hizo gritar a su hermana retorciendo uno de sus pezones en simultaneo a lo que ya hacia causando que la enfermera se llenase de un rubor rojizo y se dejase caer de rodillas.

-Nuestra misión es apoyar a los elegidos, en todo lo posible, y el chico necesita nuestra ayuda por lo tanto solo cumplo con mi deber.

-Eso, eso no es...

-Debemos enseñarle donde están los puntos flacos de una mujer –Dijo mientras que con sus uñas apretaba ligeramente ambos puntos.

-¡Noooooo!

-Es nuestra misión hermana, debemos cumplirla a cualquier costo- Nemu suelta a su hermana quien cae completamente rendida al suelo.-Y tú me ayudaras con ello, después de todo no podemos permitir que el linaje de las Joys se pierda por todo esto... ¿No estás de acuerdo?

-Yo…yo….yo…lo hare.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Delia tenía miedo mientras veía a todas las mujeres que se encontraban reunidas en la habitación tan cerrada a lo largo de lo que parecía un gran sala de conferencia.

-Son muchas más de lo esperado. Creí que no serían más de diez.

En eso una pantalla se prendió.

-Bienvenidas a todas, sé que todas se preguntan porque fueron llamadas de forma tan urgente, así como cuál es el destino que depara para sus hijas pero me temo que deberemos apresurarnos a ello.

Una serie de gritos y comentarios se extendió a lo largo de la sala.

-Calma, calma por favor, discutiremos todo esto en su momento, de momento por favor escúchenme, van a ser divididas en grupos, los mismos grupos en los que sus hijas e hijos están divididos para que puedan llegar a un acuerdo más fructífero entre ustedes, por favor háganlo de forma ordenada, y así podremos escuchar lo que tengan que decir.

Diversos números aparecieron en la pantalla cuando la figura desapareció, y la muchedumbre comenzó a dividirse lentamente al dirigirse a las habitaciones asignadas por tal numeración.

-Así que no todas estaban aquí por mi hijo -Se dijo mientras que veía un número 03 donde podía leer su nombre- Que alegría.

-Esperemos que su hijo sea impresionante señora, pero embarazar a veinte mujeres es imposible sin tener que recurrir a diversas sustancias, las cuales pueden resultar dañinas a la larga.-Dijo una mujer al oírla decir que él tenía un varón mirándole de mala manera.

Delia inflo sus cachete en protesta, ella nunca aceptaría que su hijo usase drogas, mucho menos para embarazar a chicas que le son desconocidas.

Lentamente los diversos grupos de mujeres fueron llevados a diversas salas escoltadas por Jennies, para así poder tener una discusión más amena sobre el problema que todas enfrentaban.

Finalmente llego su turno, y fue llevada a una habitación junto a varias madres de familia que para su sorpresa ya conocía con antelación.

-Me reí un poco cuando dijeron que habían emparejado a su hijo con personas que él conocía, pero veo era verdad sus palabras.

Sentadas en la mesa frente a Delia se encontraban ciertas madres que ella conocía por ser las progenitoras de las anteriores compañeras de viaje de su hijo por diversas regiones pokemons… Johana (antigua coordinadora Pokemon y madre de Dawn de la región Sinoh), Caroline (esposa de un lider de gimnasio de la región de hoen y madre de May y Max) y Grace (una antigua conocida suya que tiempo atrás había vivido en kanto aunque ahora vivía en kalos y era la madre de Serena)

-¿Las conoces señora Delia?- pregunto Jenny extrañada según el informe las chicas habían sido elegidas de diferentes regiones para lograr una variedad genética por lo que el que las conociese era algo extraño.

-A algunas más que a otras-Delia y Grace se quedan viendo fijamente.-Realmente no me sorprende que tu estés aquí, después de todo creo esto es una mala jugada del destino.

-Supongo que de alguna forma nuestros hijos están destinados a repetir nuestra competencia-Grace sonríe.- Tu pequeño Ash es un encanto, se parece tanto a su padre, incluso en las partes importantes por lo que parece espero mi hija disfrute de las mismas bondades que yo disfrute en su momento de tu marido.

Delia quiso lanzarse encima de Grace por la atrevida insinuación, pero fue detenida por Jenny con fuerza para evitar un conflicto innecesario, varias de las mujeres presentes vieron sorprendidas la reacción de Delia a quien conocían como una mujer tranquila

-¡Ya basta!, ¡Este no es el momento para una pelea innecesaria!

-¡¿Ustedes no checaron los antecedentes de las mujeres cierto?! ¡Esa mujer trato de robarse a mi marido hace años cuando vivía en mi región!

-Si lo admito pero al final él se quedó a tu lado ¿No? Además el pasado quedo atrás. Delia lo de ahora es más importante que esa vieja disputa sobre que tu marido prefería montarme a mí que a ti por lo mojigata que eras…

-¡Puta!

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y la profesora Juniper entro.

-Es bueno ver a las madres tan animadas, ¿Comenzamos esto por favor? debo regresar al laboratorio

La profesora Júniper hizo que todas las presentes se sentaras y comenzó a relatar la situación actual del mundo. La profesora no tuvo reparo en mostrarles imágenes correspondientes a como los hijos de arzeus habían invadido varios laboratorios como el suyo, algunos de ellos totalmente destruidos con imágenes captadas por cámaras de seguridad de los miembros de arzeus sacrificándose para destruirlos… aquellas imágenes sin duda impactaron a las presentes al ver como comenzaban su guerra religiosa contra la humanidad.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La estrategia de la profesora Júniter era simple, ella dejaría caer sobre todas las madres la verdad de la forma más bruta e inmisericorde posible. Ella plantaría el miedo en el corazón de las madres, de esa forma limitaría su resistencia lo más posible.

Obviamente no podía obligarlas a comenzar con el proyecto de forma inmediata, porque se resistirían en el acto, pero si les daba tiempo, el miedo a que su familia fuese excluida ahondaría hondo en sus almas, y más si las confrontaba con que ellas eran las afortunadas a diferencia de las muchas otras que ya habían perecido, si todo salía bien en menos de un mes, serian ellas quienes pedirían que el proyecto de repoblación humana comenzase.

-Con todo esto creo mi pequeña presentación termina, es un buen resumen de lo que está ocurriendo en el mundo.

Ninguna de los presentes pudo hablar en ese momento, sus cerebros aún se esforzaban en comprender lo que acababan de ver, además de aguantar la sensación de náuseas al ver las imágenes tan explicitas.

-¿Alguien tiene una pregunta?

-Yo…yo tengo una por favor…

Caroline levanto la mano pidiendo la palabra.

-Sí, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Mi esposo… mi esposo e hijo fueron enviado al laboratorio de Ciudad Algaria… mi marido como líder de gimnasio me dijo debía proteger la instalación por su deber con la región y a mí me enviaron aquí por lo de mi hija May… él y mi hijo debían estar en esa instalación acaso sabe de…

La profesora Júniter la interrumpe mientras que desvía la mirada .

-Lamento informarle que la instalación fue atacada hace menos de 48 hrs y al momento no hay sobrevivientes registrados.

Caroline grito casi como si con sus gritos un grupo sería enviado a salvar a su esposo e hijo, pero la profesora solo negó con la cabeza.

-Lamento decirle señora Caroline, pero Hoenn es una región ya completamente perdida. Muchos de los entrenadores que se ofrecieron a apoyar a la defensa de las instalaciones no tenían mucha experiencia real en combates u eran coordinadores pokemons no pudieron hacer mucho al respecto, las fuerzas de la zona se encontraban débiles por el enfrentamiento contra los equipos aqua y magma de hace pocos años, por lo que actualmente toda la región está bajo el control de los hijos de arzeus quienes han cortado toda comunicación con las demás regiones. No poseemos ningún grupo capaz de auxiliar a su esposo en esa región.

La profesora sonrió mientras veía el espíritu de pelea de las mujeres frente a ella ser aplastado, todo su plan estaba realizándose a la perfección con solo una víctima, el ver a una de sus compañeras desmoronarse el espíritu de las demás había caído en el vacío.

-Como comprenderán los hijos de arzeus están tratando de destruir todos los laboratorios que están buscando una cura al virus vulgarmente denominado como XED por lo que todos los esfuerzos se concentran en proteger los perímetros de tales instalaciones.

-¿Estamos seguras es este lugar?-Pregunto Johana con miedo.- ¿Qué están haciendo las fuerzas de defensa?

-No voy a mentirle señora, no lo sé. Esta es una carrera, las tropas son enviadas a donde es mayor la prioridad y posibilidad de beneficio a largo plazo… por el momento solo tenemos la reserva ante su negativa de iniciar el proceso y las unidades fueron enviadas al continente a tratar de salvaguardar los campos agrícolas, nuestras mejores oportunidades de momento son si logramos crear una cura para este virus. Ya que asi los hijos de arzeus perderán influencia en las regiones que controlan, pero todas las investigaciones están paradas en este momento por sus…..inconformidades, así que se han desviado recursos en sus atenciones.

Las mujeres se dejaron caer al suelo al sentirse culpables por tal afirmación… ¿Si las tropas no regresaban que sería de ellas y sus hijas? ¿Qué podían hacer para solucionarlo? profesora Júpiter se levantó.

-Les pido a las presentes que razonen esta noche acerca de todo lo que hemos discutido, nos reuniremos a finales de este mes para tratar de iniciar el proyecto para poder justificar el regreso de tropas a nuestra ubicación, hasta entonces buenas noches.

La profesora se levantó, su plan había sido un éxito, había quitado completamente a esas mujeres cualquier queja que pudiesen tener, al enfrentarles contra la realidad de una forma tan directa, había aplastado sus espíritus, ahora solo quedaba repetir esa actuación en todas las demás salas y en menos de una semana tendría a todas las madres comiendo de sus manos.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiese salir una oficial Jenny la detuvo.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por usted oficial?

-¿Quién le permitió revelar esa información? Creí era alto secreto la situación en el exterior.

-Talvez lo fuese, pero tras la destrucción de nuestro comando central en Kanto, se nos permite tomar decisiones que consideremos oportunas por nuestra cuenta.

-Pero….esto.

-Estamos recibiendo mucho personal de otros laboratorios destruidos, tarde o temprano ellas se enterarían de la boca misma de alguno de los sobrevivientes de tales instalaciones, de esta forma es más rápido. Y nos ayuda a que comprendan la situación.

La oficial Jenny retrocedió derrotada.

-No se preocupe, tenemos todo calculado oficial... pronto se reunirán los sujetos con las féminas y procederán las cosas conforme a lo pronosticado.

* * *

 ** _Si les gusto esta historia no se olviden pasarse por mis otros trabajos o busquen las historias de una lucha por ser (Uzumaki, Dranel, Kurosaki, Kepchu, o Britania) de kaiserofdarness donde yo le ayudo un poco._**

 ** _Bye !Comenten!_**


	5. Capítulo 05

**Agradezco a mi siempre confiable amigo Kaiser que me ayudo en la edición de este cap (tambien lo culpo por el retraso, pero no le digan)**

 **Espero este proyecto sea de su agrado.**

 **!No te olvides de comentar! me gustaria saber cual es tu opinion de este proyecto y saber en que puedo mejorar.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Cosas de chicas

Nemu e encontraba sentada con las piernas bien abiertas en una de las butacas de piedra que había repartido a lo largo de la playa. Con una mano sostenía su celular el cual le daba la posición exacta de Ash Ketchum, y con la otra mano sujetaba la rosada cabellera de la enfermera Joy quien se encontraba lamiéndole la concha.

Lo haces muy bien… ¿Con cuántas de tus hermanas has practicado?

-¡Esta es mi primera vez con otra chica!-Grito Joy con miedo.

-Enserio, vamos hermana, sabes lo que te hare si no me dices la verdad.

Joy tembló mientras Nemu dejaba su celular y agarraba otro aparato electrónico.

-¿Segura que no quieres cambiar tu respuesta…Hermana?

-Los inviernos en Johoto son muy fríos, no diré más.

Nemu asintió mientras dejaba el aparato de nuevo en su lugar.

-Vez hermana, no fue tan difícil.

Joy gruño con odio pero no hizo nada contra Nemu, en vez de eso continuo lamiéndole la concha casi como si del helado más delicioso que haya probado se tratase.

Nemu se acomodó un poco mientras veía a Ash salir del agua tras haber agotado todas sus fuerzas nadando alrededor de la costa de aquella isla paradisiaca en la que se encontraba, le costaba caminar por el cansancio que tenía en esos momentos.

-Parece que ya regreso nuestra estrella.

Joy grito de miedo mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre de Nemu.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Nos va a ver!

-Y eso ¿Qué?

Joy se quedó paralizada ante la pregunta, como que; "Y ¿qué?". Si sus superiores se enteraban de lo que ambas habían estado haciendo serian despedidas tan rápido que…..sus superiores ya no estaban para controlarlas, es más, sus órdenes eran garantizar que los sujetos varones dejasen en cinta a la mayor cantidad de sujetos hembra.

-Supongo te da un poco de pena-Nemu cubrió la cabeza de Joy con una toalla.-Listo ahora no te vera.

Nemu regreso su vista a Ash quien caminaba de forma errática.

-Creo que me excedí un poco.

Comento divertido Ash mientras hacia un último esfuerzo por llegar a una de las butacas esparcidas a lo largo de la playa.

-No lo dudo chico, le has dado la vuelta a nado a la isla completa, todo en menos de 4 horas, realmente eres alguien impresionante… Ash Ketchum.

Ash trato de sonreírle a Nemu por el alago, pero le extraño que de repente estuviese sentada con ambas piernas separadas con una inusual toalla en la parte baja, la cual pareciese salir otro cuerpo por su contorno.

-¿Hay algo que te moleste?-Pregunto Nemu con una sonrisa perversa.-Estas un poco pálido.

Ash se froto los ojos tratando que la imagen frente a él se aclarase o como mínimo tuviese mas sentido.

-Creo estoy viendo doble.

-Vaya pareces cansado. No deberías esforzarte tanto. ¿Seguro que estas bien?

-S…i, solo necesito…dormir un rato.. zzz…

Nemu vio a Ash colapsar sobre la arena con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, le sorprendía lo que el chico era capaz de hacer para evitar el instinto más primitivo de la humanidad; follar con la fémina en celo que tenía frente suyo.

-Pobre chico loco….Te daré puntos extra por ser tan lindo-Nemu se levantó dejando caer la toalla. Revelando a la enfermera Joy quien se estaba tocando a sí misma como si no hubiese un mañana.-¿Estas bien?

Joy solo llevo sus manos a su concha en éxtasis.-El chico casi nos descubre…..vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos.

-No te lo pregunte a ti.

Nemu dejo a Joy quien se masturbaba frenéticamente y se acercó a Ash.

-Supongo que realmente se esforzó demasiado- Levando a Ash para después acostarlo en una de las butacas que se encontraba alado de la suya, después aprovecho la inconciencia del chico para corroborar que aunque desmayado, había una parte que si logrado reaccionar a la visión de dos chicas en dudosa situación.-Supongo que también te daré unos puntos por esto-Dijo Nemu mientras retiraba el traje de baño, para mostrar una poderosa erección, la cual se alzaba desafiante al cielo.

-Ve no corras.-Nemu sujeto de la rosada cabellera a la enfermera Joy quien habia tratado de huir tras correrse.-Aun tienes mucho que hacer.

Joy solo negó con su cabeza de forma frenética.

-Tal vez esto de que las madres no quisiesen que sus hijas participasen en el proyecto me convenga.

Después de todo aunque ella había sido descartada del proyecto debido a sus lesiones internas, según los doctores debido a las posibles complicaciones en la concepción de un nuevo ser que ella podía presentar. Eso la obligaba a solo mantenerse como su guardaespaldas en represalia a posibles ataques contra su persona por familiares en desacuerdo con el proyecto. Bueno ahora que el proyecto estaba en pausa ella podía estar con Ash bajo la excusa de adiestrarlo en sus futuras obligaciones, no era como si no lo hubiese pensado hacerlo en un principio, pero ahora tenía una excusa valida. Para cuando el mes terminase el chico seria todo un semental.

-Y tú me ayudaras ¿Verdad hermana?-Nemu acaricio la cabeza de la enfermera Joy, la pobre estaba completamente roja mientras trataba de controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo.

\- ¡¿Por qué solo me ocultaste con una toalla?!

-¿Qué tiene que te vea? Después de todo se la vas a chupar ahora ¿O tienes alguna queja al respecto?

-¡¿Qué se la chupe?! ¡Pero si esta inconsciente y…! –Ve como le mira seriamente Nemu-¡Es inmoral!

-Te encargaras de que su cuerpo entienda instintivamente lo que deberá de hacer de ahora en adelante hermana, si yo te ordeno que te metas la hombría del chico en tus carnosos labios superiores o inferiores tu solo debes de hacerlo… o tal vez deba usar mejor tu buen culo –Dijo mientras que le metía un dedo en el ano, la estimulación Joy se corrió de nuevo-Sin duda alguna esta sigue siendo la debilidad de toda Joy.

-Pero… ¿Qué dirán si alguien nos ve así?

-¿Importa acaso? Tu solo debes preocuparte por que tu cuerpo aguante lo suficiente para que tu carne hasta que se adapte a sus preferencias de…. ¡Tú nuevo amo y señor!…O ¿Acaso tienes alguna mejor función que aquella hermana?

-No…creo que ya no importa mucho lo que pueda hacer…Ya no tengo nada más que hacer.

-Así se habla hermana, ve que esa erección no se ira sola.

La enfermera sonrió genuinamente mientras sujetaba con sus delicadas manos la erección de Ash. En la antigua sociedad semejante acción hubiese sido condenada de forma automática, pero aquí eso ya no importaba. Ahora solo quedaba la ley del sobreviviente, mientras más pronto se diesen cuenta de eso todas aquellas personas que creían que aún había una posibilidad de reconstruir lo destruido mejor.

-No tan rápido hermana, déjenme disfrutar de esto un poco más, mueve tu lengua a lo largo no solo te enfoques en la punta... memoriza todo su contorno que de ahora en adelante lo complacerás al menos una vez a día.

-Mi amo, mi señor, el único propósito de mi vida es su placer, por favor use este viejo y aguado cuerpo a su gusto.-Joy abrió grande la boca y llevo el miembro de Ash hasta que este estuvo en su garanta.

Nemu sonrió mientras se llevaba una mano a su coño, lamentablemente su celular sonó.

-Maldición-Se para.-Continúen regresare apenas atienda esto.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 _Misty salto desde la cabina hacia la proa del barco, de alguna forma habían logrado llegar a tierra firme, después de lo que parecía haber sido varios días bajo el sofocante sol. Sol que había hecho que ella y sus compañeros tuviesen leves quemaduras, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas… no tenían ni idea de donde se encontraban, pero de eso ya se preocuparía después, ahora necesitaban agua y algunas medicinas o no sobrevivirían a este paso._

 _Lance había descendido a la playa ayudando de Erika, el apenas si podía moverse y la herida que tenía en su costado había empeorado considerablemente por la brisa marina y el sofocante calor, aun así se negaba a permanecer en el bote, incluso había pedido que lo dejasen donde cayese de ser necesario._

 _Erika no estaba mejor, las quemaduras que tenía por toda su piel se habían infectado por permanecer tanto tiempo en el mar, además de que numerosas ronchas le habían crecido por todo el cuerpo acompañado de las quemaduras solares, la pobre apenas podía resistir estar consiente por el continuo dolor._

 _Misty no estaba mejor tenía entablillada una de sus piernas tras un accidente algo aparatoso en el mar, no creía el hueso se hubiese roto, pero le dolía de igual forma._

 _-Me sorprende que lográsemos llegar a tierra firme, creí que estábamos perdidos-Exclamo Lance mientras checaba su posición en su GPS.-Esta mierda está rota, sigue señalando que nos encontramos en el archipiélago de Alola._

 _-¿Y porque eso es un problema Lance?-pregunto Erika mientras se ajustaba los vendajes.-Si esto es una de las islas de Alola puede tengamos suerte y encontremos a alguien que nos ayude._

 _-Si te digo que es imposible, es porque es imposible, el archipiélago de Alola se encuentra a casi un mes en barco hacia el noroccidente, nosotros partimos rumbo al continente, hacia el suroriente-Lance lanza su GPS con desesperación hacia el suelo.-Estamos varados y sin guía me temo._

 _Misty vio el GPS en sus pies, aunque la pantalla estaba rota seguía señalando la ciudad más cercana al sur, luego examino a sus compañeros, para finalmente suspirar derrotada. Aunque había sido un milagro que sobreviviesen a la tormenta, no podía permitirse que la esperanza muriese ¿Quién sabe? si se esforzaban puede un milagro ocurriese de nuevo._

 _-No importa donde estemos, busquemos rastros de civilización. Antes de que encallásemos pude ver algo hacia el sur, hacia allá iremos buscando primeros auxilios, después pensaremos en como descubrir nuestra localización._

 _Lance quiso negarse a ir en esa dirección argumentando que lo que fuese que los GPS dijesen no podía ser verdad, pero no lo hizo, después de todo él no tenía ni idea de a dónde podían ir._

 _El pequeño grupo avanzo lentamente por el escarpado terreno. De repente de la nada se escuchó un disparo a la lejanía._

 _Misty se lanzó detrás de una roca automáticamente para protegerse._

 _Erika no tuvo tanta suerte, el disparo parecía haberle golpeado de lleno en el estómago, se inclinó sobre sus rodillas apretando su estómago, para después de unos segundos de terror caer al suelo inmóvil._

 _Lance trato de ir a verificar la gravedad de la herida de su compañera con desesperación pero fue el segundo en recibir un disparo, debido a sus heridas cualquier movimiento rápido era imposible y el impacto le hizo caer a lado de la joven._

 _Misty aterrada vio a sus compañeros caer, con desesperación sujeto una pistola de bengalas. Se negaba a morir sin llevarse a al menos a uno de los malditos que los habían emboscados. Salto de su escondite, apenas escucho los pasos de su presa, la golpeo salvajemente, pero cuando estaba a punto de disparar la bengala sobre el rostro de su presa, un nuevo disparo se escuchó. Todo se volvió negro después de eso para ella..._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Comenzaba a anochecer cuando Delia pudo a la habitación de hotel que le asignaron como su vivienda mientras estuviese en Alola. Si bien no estaba cansada físicamente, mentalmente estaba agotada, y para su total des fortunio tuvo que encontrarse con 7o4 saliendo de su habitación, la militar vestía su inseparable casco y ese escandaloso traje de látex que se pegaba a su piel.

-Veo que la reunión no fue tan mal como me imaginaba, felicidades señora Delia parece tener suerte en lo que respecta a la mentalidad de las suegras de su hijo.

Delia quiso gritarle a la militar, pero eso no le quitaría el cansancio, de hecho podía provocarle un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?-Pregunto Delia tratando de sonar amable y fracasando heroicamente.

-Su hijo estaba muy cansado así que lo deje en la habitación, no creo despierte pronto, llevo su cuerpo al límite.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro y se lanzó sobre 7o4 sin mediar palabra.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo?!

7o4 solo se movió un poco y aprisiono a Delia contra la pared.

-¡Maldita violadora! Suéltame ¡Me las vas a pagar!

7o4 solo le torció un poco el brazo y la inmovilizo contra la pared.

-Señora por favor cálmese. ¿Por qué esta así? ¿Qué cree ha sucedido algo acaso?

-¿Que me calme? ¿Qué hiciste con mi hijo como para que este cansado?

Delia trato de liberarse, pero le era imposible.

-Señora yo no le he hecho nada a su hijo, fue su hijo quien decidió nadar varios kilómetros persiguiendo a un pokemon shiny en la playa, eso es lo que le ha agotado-7o4 sonrió macabramente.- ¿Acaso pensó que había usurpado el cuerpo de su hijo de manera violenta?

Delia fue perdiendo fuerza tras la explicación de 7o4, finalmente cayo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

7o4 sin saber qué hacer decidió dejar a Delia en paz, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no tenía tiempo para tratar con alguien que pareció estar sufriendo un ataque de estrés.

A Delia le tomo al menos unos 30 minutos el poder calmarse lo suficiente como para pararse, había agotado todas sus fuerzas en la reunión con las madres, había fingido fortaleza al enfrentarse de nuevo a Grace, pero esta situación estaba más allá de su límite.

-Ash, hijo, perdóname… no sé qué será de ti en este lugar.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 _Misty fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, aun le dolía todo, pero no a la magnitud que ella recordaba, de hecho las diversas heridas a lo largo de su piel se sentían mucho mejor y la extraña luz que encandilaba su mirada era una señal prometedora._

 _-Doctora, ¡La paciente despertó!_

 _Grito una de las figuras que rodeaban a Misty, ella no podía identificar que eran, pero la mención de la palabra doctora le dio esperanzas, tal vez se salvaría. Asumiendo que no había sido capturada y planeaban torturarla para sacarle información de los laboratorios que se supone debía proteger._

 _El tiempo que paso después de eso Misty no pudo conocerlo, cada cierto tiempo despertaba escuchaba algunas cosas que las enfermeras Joys le decían y luego volvía a dormir. No sabía dónde se encontraba, la situación de sus compañeros, o nada relevante, pero lo que si sabía era que se estaba recuperando en una especie de hospital atendido por enfermeras Joys, cosa que era rara pues ellas solo atienen a los pokemones y muy pocas de ellas se especializaban en medicina humana._

Misty se despertó de nuevo, su cuerpo ya no le dolía, algunas enfermeras la ayudaron a sentarse en la camilla, mientras le hacían preguntas sobre su situación física. Ella se había recuperado casi en su totalidad, aun tenia enyesada una de sus piernas. Pero nada más.

-Es bueno verla despierta-Saludo 7o4 mientras ingresaba al cuarto, todas las enfermeras se pusieron firmes automáticamente ante su presencia-Descansen…. ¿Podemos hablar?

Misty no respondió, aun no sabía dónde estaba o las intenciones que podían llegar a tener esas personas.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y mis compañeros?

7o4 sonrió mientras se sentaba frente a Misty.

-En ese orden: soy la encargada de seguridad de esta instalación, nombre clave 7 o 4. Te encuentras en uno de los laboratorios semilla, el que está ubicado en Alola para ser exacto. En cuento a tus amigos-7o4 regreso a ver a uno de las enfermeras para que esta le facilitara la información precisa, pero esta negó con la cabeza.- ¿Qué pasa?

Una de las enfermeras se acercó y de forma un tanto grosera le pregunto.- ¿Está bien revelar estos datos a….?

7o4 no la dejo terminar la frase, la agarró del cuello con gran fuerza al punto de levantarla del piso y asfixiarle, pero aun así con odio en la mirada ninguna de las demás chicas le contesto.

-Ella arriesgo su vida para proteger el laboratorio de las islas espuma idiota, por supuesto que está bien-7o4 arrojo a su subordina al suelo con fuerza y desprecio, permitiéndole nuevamente respirar- Tenle más respeto o me asegurare te arrepientas por menospreciarle.

Misty sonrió con un poco de confianza mientras veía a la enfermera Joy que había sido amedrentada salir corriendo.

-Gracias por el alago, pero no hice otra cosa más que mi deber.

-Cumplir el deber hasta las últimas consecuencias es muy admirable sin duda alguna, en otras circunstancias serias premiada con una medalla en televisión nacional pequeña-7o4 regresa a ver a otra enfermera Joy.- Ahora en cuento a tus amigos.

-¡El doma dragones Lance sigue en estado crítico, ya estabilizamos sus signos vitales, pero seguimos buscando un donador de sangre adecuado! –Dijo con desesperación la enfermera esperando no enojar a 7o4 como la anterior- ¡La maestra de las plantas Erika está estable, pero sigue en un coma inducido por el tratamiento, esperamos que en los próximos días despierte!

-Ahí lo tienes….Felicidades Misty los salvaste a todos aunque debo admitir que debemos disculparnos con ustedes por el recibiendo que tuvieron al acercarse al perímetro de las instalaciones, me informaron que por sus quemaduras solares y su cambio de pigmentación temporal no fueron reconocidos por el sistema y se les considero amenaza por ello los dardos somníferos que les dispararon.

Misty dejo que el aire de sus pulmones escapases con toda pesadez que tenía acumulada desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Sobrevivimos. De alguna forma….-Amargas lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de la maestra pokemon.-Sobrevivimos ¿Verdad?

7o4 solo vio con algo de pena como las lágrimas de Misty se transformaban en un grito desolador cuanto esta dejaba de controlar sus emociones. Fueron algunos minutos donde lo único que se escucharon fueron los lamentos de Misty quien dejaba sus penas tomasen lo mejor de ella.

Después de unos minutos cuando el llanto de Misty parecía haber perdido fuerza 7o4 tocio para llamarle la atención.

-Misty sé que estas mal, y sé que no puedo negare el querer llorar un poco más los caídos y los perdidos, pero necesito que me respondas unas cuantas cosas primero.

Misty asintió y haciendo un alarde increíble de fuerza calmo su llanto.

-¿Que deseas saber?

-Todo

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jenny escuchaba desde el umbral de la puerta lo que Misty tenía que contar. Todavía le parecía difícil creer que esa chica de cabello naranja era la misma que había conocido hace tanto tiempo. Las imágenes de una chica molesta cargando su quemada bicicleta y la de la valkiria que tenía enfrente narrando seriamente con lujos de detalles las bajas aliadas y enemigas con gran profesionalidad le eran completamente incompatibles.

-¿Qué fue lo que estos chicos hicieron para merecer esto?

Jenny quiso llorar mientras recordaba al pequeño amante de los pokemones quien había llevado en brazos a su herido pikachu. Ahora el chico había crecido, pero su destino ya no le correspondía, ahora el chico era uno de los pilares sobre los que se esperaba reconstruir la humanidad ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la humanidad solo sabía destruirse a sí misma?

-Porque la humanidad es inmadura y está llena de idiotas.

Jenny dio un salto mientras veía al doctor responderle a la pregunta que ella se había hecho mentalmente.

-Yo este-Jenny se descontento por unos segundos.-Lo siento estoy en medio.

Jenny se apartó rápidamente de la puerta pero el doctor no entro, en su lugar solo se quedó observando dentro de la habitación.

-¿Doctor está bien?

-Es una pregunta estúpida oficial, no hay forma en la que este bien-El doctor sonríe cuando Misty lo regresa a ver.-Pero siento estoy mejor ahora. Siga asiento su trabajo oficial.

Jenny no supo cómo interpretar las acciones del doctor. ¿Sería un conocido de la peli naranja? ¿Un familiar quizá?

-¡Jenny trae una silla de ruedas, Misty quiere ver a sus camaradas!-Grito 7o4 cuando la vio.-De prisa mujer.

Jenny gruño, ella no era una asistente cualquiera, bueno, no era como si 7o4 la tuviese siempre buscando cosas.

-Voy.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ahora que había sacado todo lo que llevaba dentro, Misty se sentía mucho mejor. Aun le dolía en el alma el recuerdo de todos los que tuvieron que dejar atrás, pero se sentía un poco mejor.

Sentía algún tipo de conexión con 7o4, era como si la hubiese conocido antes, pero no podía saberlo con esa casco cubriéndole el rostro.

-¿Realmente me dejaras ver a mis compañeros?

-Pienso que sería injusto no permitirte ver a aquellos cuyas vidas salvaste.

Misty se sentó en la silla de ruedas y 7o4 la comenzó a empujar con toda la amabilidad que podía. La primera habitación que visitaron fue la de Erika, la pobre tenía varias cicatrices en el rostro que necesitarían de un especialista para borrarse, pero estaba viva aunque inconsciente de momento, según el reporte de los médicos tuvo suerte de que no se infectasen más las heridas por la brisa marina o se necrosiaran. Luego fue el turno de Lance, el pobre estaba conectado a varias máquinas las cuales se encargaban de monitorear sus signos vitales y ayudaban a purificar su sangre. Fue allí donde Misty cayó en cuenta que ellos no eran los únicos que habían llegado a la isla.

-¿Dónde están nuestros pokemones?

-En el área de arriba, podrás verlos cuando te mejores un poco más. Por ser una región distinta deben pasar una pequeña cuarentena además de los tratamientos médicos necesarios…. De momento te devolveré a tu habitación.

Misty no sentía mentira en las palabras de 7o4 así que dejo el tema de lado, aunque realmente quería saber si sus compañeros lo lograron, de momento no presionaría más.

-Pero antes de eso, me gustaría preguntarte algo ¿Sabes cuál es el propósito de este laboratorio?

Misty negó con la cabeza.

-En ese caso será mejor te explique los detalles ahora que estas aquí. Además de que hay un favor que me gustaría pedirte.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Eran casi las 10:30 cuando Grace regreso a su habitación de hotel, sonrió mientras veía a su hija Serena jugar cartas con Bonnie.

-Veo que pasaron toda la tarde aquí, ¿No se aburrieron?

La pequeña Bonnie solo inflo sus cachetes en protesta.-Serena no quiso quedarse en playa más tiempo, dijo estar cansada.

-¡Bonnie me hiciste recorrer media playa!-Serena ve hacia otra parte con el rostro completamente rojo.-Déjame descansar un poco.

Grace no se creyó la excusa de su hija, en especial porque cuando esta mentía tendía a tener un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos, cosa que ahora tenía, en ambos ojos.

-¿Hija estas bien?

-Siestoybien¿porquenodeberiaestarlomadre?

Grace se sintió tentada a decirle a su hija que tenía el rostro completamente encendido pero no lo hizo, podía divertirse a lo grande si jugaba sus cartas bien.

-Bueno, saben chicas, no es seguro todavía, pero parece que Ash también está disfrutando sus vacaciones en este resort ¿Quieren buscarlo mañana? De seguro se alegrara de verles.

Bonnie comenzó a saltar de felicidad, mientras Serena solo cubría su cara con una almohada.

-Hija acaso no estas feliz de poder verlo…-Grace sonrió, al parecer el comportamiento de su hija se debía a Ash.-Creí te habías declarado antes de despedirse.

-Yo, solo no creo poder encararlo después….después…..-Serena solo pudo gritar en agonía contra la almohada.

Bonnie dejo de saltar por toda la habitación y acaricio la cabeza de Serena.

-¿Serena estas bien?

-Supongo aun no soporta el que Ash no le haya respondido a su declaración-Se escucha un nuevo grito de Serena.- ¿Hija?

-Yo…yo solo-Serena levanta su vista para encontrarse con la de su madre, estaba claro esta no la iba a dejar en paz, debía inventarse algo para sacársela de encima o toda la noche no iba a dejar de molestarla hasta tener la verdad, verdad que no quería decir a nadie.-Yo solo creo que Ash ya tiene a alguien en su corazón y por eso no a respondió…-Serena regresa a ver a la ventana mientras susurraba.-(Una mujer mayor que no tiene reparo en hacer cosas pervertidas en media playa con el…)

-Hija a ratos una chica tiene que luchar por lo que quiere-Dijo Grace mientras se relamía los labios.-No te preocupes yo te enseñare como se hace.

-¡Y yo ayudare!

Serena regreso a ver a su madre quien le sonreía de forma siniestra y a Bonnie quien claramente no sabía que pasaba.

-¿Puedo negarme?

-¡NO!

* * *

 ** _Si les gusto esta historia no se olviden pasarse por mis otros trabajos o busquen las historias de una lucha por ser (Uzumaki, Dranel, Kurosaki, Kepchu, o Britania) de kaiserofdarness donde yo le ayudo un poco._**

 ** _Bye !Comenten!_**


End file.
